Hawaii
by Faith In A Bad Guy
Summary: A/U i just re-did this fic, it happens after buu, etc . . . Bulma and Vegeta etc . . . the real summary is inside the first chapter, please give it a chance!!
1. Prologe!

Commercial for this story.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This is just a commercial I made up for this story to help people enjoy the story more and have a better idea of how the story goes.  
  
Because the little description thing for the story doesn't really give you much to say.  
  
Oh well,  
  
I also made this commercial like it was a movie coming out into theaters and you see it on the T.V.  
  
So it may be a little weird.  
  
Screen is black.  
  
Bulma appears.  
  
She is hanging a big white bed sheet on a clothes line.  
  
The wind is waving it.  
  
Bulma bends down to take out any wrinkles.  
  
She stops when the white sheet grew dark in front of her.  
  
Bulma stood up.  
  
She stared at the shadow on the sheet.  
  
A tall figure waved back and forth with tall spiked hair.  
  
The scene zooms in as it circles around to the front of her face until all you can see is her eyes.  
  
They go wide and you hear a gasp.  
  
Then you see a flash of Vegeta on the screen.  
  
Bulma turns but before she is all the way around he mouth opens and a scream enters her lungs.  
  
But only for a split second.  
  
You see a hand in a white glove reach forward, the index finger pushes against Bulma's lips, which makes her stop screaming.  
  
You can hear a heart beating in the background.  
  
Suddenly they disappear as a thumping sound in the music goes louder then the heartbeat.  
  
You see the moving sheets, no shadows are on them.  
  
Geten comes out from behind one,  
  
"Bulma? Bulma are you alright, Bulma!"  
  
he yells.  
  
You see a birds eye view of the area.  
  
Only Goten stands in the field.  
  
The screen flashes black with a thump, it reads,  
  
'Coming this fall . . .'  
  
The picture flashes on of Bulma looking down, she opens her eyes as she looks up.  
  
The screen flashes black with a thump.  
  
It goes back on and you see Vegeta looking down.  
  
It goes black again and you see a scene where they are standing across from each other, standing about one foot apart.  
  
The screen goes black with a thump.  
  
The screen reads,  
  
' . . .the ultimate adventure . . .'  
  
The thumping sound opens the scene.  
  
You see Vegeta's arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
He puts one hand to a bed and lowers her down.  
  
The screen flashes black with a thump, it comes back with a thump and you see Vegeta's head come into the shot, Bulma's head is at the bottom of the shot and Vegeta's lips almost touch hers, then he smirks and leans down, as he dose the screen goes black.  
  
It reads,  
  
' . . . the newest uncut version . . .'  
  
it flashes on with Master Roshie,  
  
"Bulma? Oh she's a big girl. Vegeta's harmless compared to her, depending on how mad he makes her . . ."  
  
The screen goes black with a thump.  
  
You see Bulma, her head hanging down, her clothes ripped, blood and cuts all over her.  
  
Her wrists are tied together by chains.  
  
The shot backs up and she is hanging from a roof, very far from the floor.  
  
You see a big man laughing.  
  
He lifts his hand and points it to Bulma.  
  
You see Vegeta's face, his eyes are wide, cuts showed trickling blood.  
  
His face shows definite worry.  
  
Your see an energy blast coming from the mans hand and it heads to Bulma.  
  
You see her head lift a bit, defeat shows in her eyes.  
  
It shows a back up picture and the blast is nearly at Bulma.  
  
It shows A full picture of Vegeta and he is being held back big a group of men.  
  
He reaches out one hand and yelled,  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
The screen goes black and reads,  
  
' . . .Bulma and Vegeta: The movie . . .'  
  
The screen goes almost white and the energy blast is almost gone when the scene merges into a close up of Vegeta's eyes, tears rim them.  
  
Hope ya like this, the story's gonna be even better. 


	2. Daddy, Hewp hewr

Chapter one  
  
Goten skipped around the table, humming a little tune. Bulma sighed and put her pencil down then pushed her chair out. Goten had his eyes closed, he ran right into the chair and fell backwards.  
  
Bulma turned around with a lopsided smirk,  
  
"If you kept your eyes open maybe you wouldn't run into chairs."  
  
She commented. Goten picked himself up and pushed the chair in, then started skipping again, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
"Why don't you do that outside where there isn't as many things to run into?"  
  
She asked. Goten took his hands that were folded behind his back and spread them out like he was flying, then laughed gleefully as he zoomed by Bulma.  
  
Bulma watched Goten, and just as she looked away, she heard a crash. She looked outside and over to Goten and he was once again rubbing his head, some barrels lay on the ground. Bulma groaned,  
  
"I don't know how Chi-chi puts up with you."  
  
She yelled to him.  
  
Goten smiled at Bulma and started skipping again.  
  
Bulma took a basket full of wet clothes from the doorway and took them to the center of the acreage. They were on a small vacation out in the country, where Bulma could have some peace and quiet. She pulled a shirt out and hung it up. She looked at Goten as he completed his tenth lap of the cabin then cupped her hands around her mouth,  
  
"Goten! One more lap and you have to come give me a hand, maybe I'll order pizza and ice cream!"  
  
She yelled.  
  
Goten's eyes lit up and he started sprinting around the large cabin.  
  
Bulma could hear Goten giggling,  
  
"Hai!"  
  
around the house, then she threw one half of a bed sheet over the wire. She spread it out and bent down and started to smooth out the wrinkles on it. The sun shone brightly on the white sheets, making Bulma squint. She put her knee's to the ground. Suddenly the sheets weren't as bright. Bulma glanced up, seeing a tall shadow,  
  
"Oh thanks Goten; now, start un-wrinkling those clothes you wrinkled up this morning."  
  
Bulma said pointing to a pile of clothes. The shadow didn't move.  
  
Bulma looked at the shadow, she stood up. The shadow was taller than her. She looked up to the shadow that waved on the sheets. Above her was tall spiked hair. Bulma stared at the sheets, thinking it was her imagination from the blistering heat they were having that summer. Then her eye's went wide.  
  
She saw a flash of Vegeta in her mind, when she had seen him on Namek; she had a flashback of her nightmare, where he had come after her, his eyes, piercing into her head. She started too turn around, as she did she saw his arm. Bulma pushed a scream out of her throat.  
  
Vegeta stared down at her, he calmly put his hand out, pushing his index finger lightly on her lips; Bulma instantly froze.  
  
She stared up at the smirking Vegeta. She could hear Goten's humming stop, then the quick pitter patter of his oversized slippers running toward her.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes look past her, then he moved his hand to hers and clutched it. Bulma felt empty, her eyes rolled back at first then she saw everything clearly. She saw the world change from one spot to another, constantly moving then stopping. She looked up to Vegeta, determination in his face.  
  
Bulma struggled to move her other hand up to Vegeta's that was clutching hers. Her fingers clutched onto his wrist and she pulled herself up to him, without result; her stomach began to feel queasy.  
  
Vegeta glanced back to Bulma as he felt her hold onto his wrist.  
  
"Feisty are we, Onna?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma's frail eyes peered up at him.  
  
Vegeta looked ahead again.  
  
Bulma looked around, she caught sight of Chi-chi and Goku's house, and she was going to try screaming when Vegeta's voice stopped her,  
  
"Don't even think about it 'Bulma dear'."  
  
He warned.  
  
Bulma pouted, but kept her mouth shut, afraid of what Vegeta would do,  
  
"Where are you taking me, and why did you call me 'dear'!?"  
  
She yelled.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
Bulma looked up at him, her eyes pleaded into his skull,  
  
"Fuck! Stop staring at me like that."  
  
Vegeta yelled to her.  
  
Bulma didn't stop.  
  
Vegeta growled in his throat,  
  
"If you don't stop, your hand is in the right place for an energy blast!"  
  
He yelled.  
  
Bulma looked down at her hand, then to the ground.  
  
Vegeta waited a few minutes before answering her,  
  
"We are going somewhere where I can make you remember."  
  
Bulma looked up at him, pushing her feet on the ground as he set down, then letting them drop as he sped somewhere else.  
  
"What do you mean remember!?"  
  
She yelled up to him.  
  
Vegeta tried not to get mad,  
  
'she doesn't remember anything; so I can't get mad at her.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
"Try to remember about two years ago. You supposedly passed out right?"  
  
He asked. Bulma nodded,  
  
"Yah, but I don't remember how!"  
  
Vegeta pushed forward,  
  
"Well, did you ever wonder why you were passed out for a year!?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Yah but when ever I tried to ask everyone avoided it,"  
  
Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta dodged a mountain.  
  
"Yah, well you're going to find out soon."  
  
He told her.  
  
Bulma could see something different in Vegeta's face,  
  
"How are you planning on doing that!?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta set down on a mountain and stayed there,  
  
"You'll see. I've been working on something for the past year and a half to make something that will defy the dragons power forever, unless you use something else."  
  
He said panting lightly.  
  
Bulma still clutched Vegeta's hand, something seemed oddly failure about it.  
  
Vegeta noticed Bulma looking at their hands pulling his away,  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He told her bluntly.  
  
Bulma looked around,  
  
'it would be useless to try and call for help here, but he's an enemy, he has tried to destroy earth, killed my friends . . .'  
  
She stopped thinking when Vegeta levitated above the hill,  
  
"Are you coming or are you going to wonder why I'm bringing you here?"  
  
he asked irritably.  
  
Bulma hesitated.  
  
Vegeta once again reminded himself not to get mad.  
  
Finally Bulma stepped foreword,  
  
"It doesn't seem like I have a choice now does it?"  
  
She asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. Bulma looked at the drop off at the edge of the hill,  
  
"You expect me to go down that!?"  
  
She exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta groaned and reached out his hand.  
  
Bulma was forced to take it and felt Vegeta tighten his grip and pull her up.  
  
Vegeta then floated down and pressed one of the rocks on the cliff. The hill grew a hole in it.  
  
Vegeta swung Bulma into it and she let out a scream. Vegeta flew down after her, biting his teeth together too try and block out her high pitched scream. Vegeta went faster when he saw Bulma drop. He took her hand and she lowered down. A bit. Then Vegeta set her down on the ground.  
  
Bulma looked around, it was a plane round rocky room.  
  
Vegeta pressed another rock and tunnels appeared.  
  
Vegeta pointed down one,  
  
"Go down there and I'll be there in a minute, all you need to do is talk and I'll be able to hear you, as will you hear me. The walls have intercom wires all threw-out them."  
  
Vegeta told her.  
  
Bulma looked cautiously down the tunnel. She stepped into it and walked down. She went around corners and torches that lit up as she came near and went out as she left.  
  
Finally she saw a light and quickly walked to it. She stopped are the edge of the room. A huge bed sat in one corner. A closet was half open on one end.  
  
Bulma walked to it. She opened it up and searched threw it.  
  
"These are all my clothes. Goku and the rest of them said that they were destroyed by what your friends did to earth."  
  
Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Yah, I know they're yours. Now there's a rock on the wall across from the bed, touch it and I'll be there in a second."  
  
Vegeta's voice startled her.  
  
Bulma looked around at the walls. Something about the room seemed failure. She walked to the wall and hesitantly pressed on the rock. The rock disappeared and water tanks, tubes and chemicals scattered a little room that was behind the rock. Vegeta stepped up beside Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked at him and jumped slightly,  
  
"Fuck! Don't scare me."  
  
She told him, she instantly covered her mouth and stepped away from Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, wanting to say something but pulling it back down his throat.  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta pressed a few buttons. Air bubbles stared to rise in the water tanks. Tubes began filling with colored liquids. All of it came out into a little cup. Vegeta took the cup and turned what ever it was off. He took a sip. He quickly put it down.  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta looked like he was sick. He tried to stabilize himself. Holding onto his head. Finally he looked up, he thought for a second,  
  
"Yah, it hasn't changed yet, but it's going to soon so you need to have it."  
  
Vegeta said handing her the cup. Bulma eyed the cup.  
  
"If it made you almost collapse, then how do you think I'll react?!"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta put the cup in her hands,  
  
"You will be able to remember everything, just take this. Trust me, I won't hurt you, I'll make sure you don't fall on the ground, don't worry."  
  
He persisted.  
  
When Bulma didn't take it, he growled madly,  
  
"Do it before I blast you to the next dimension!"  
  
Bulma saw no other options,  
  
'maybe he's telling the truth and I'll be able to remember what happened, he seemed fine after a few seconds, so I'll be fine too.'  
  
She thought. Bulma eased the cup to her lips. Closing her eyes she drank the whole cup.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten looked around,  
  
"Bulma! Where aw you?!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Goten checked behind the sheets. He flew up into the air and looked around,  
  
"I felt someting 'ere just a second ago."  
  
He said to himself. Goten spent a few minutes looking for Bulma,  
  
"What if she's bween kidnappered!?"  
  
Goten exclaimed to himself. Goten saw scenes of people teasing Bulma, pulling her hair and then . . . blowing her up. Goten felt tears come to his eyes and he reached his hands foreword and flew home.  
  
Goten was crying until he got to his yard. He saw his dad training in the yard with Piccolo. Goten sped into Goku's chest. Goku fell backwards and looked at Goten who was balling his eyes out.  
  
"Goten! What's wrong!?"  
  
Goku asked. Goten looked up, his lips quivering,  
  
"B-b-bo-w-w-ma-a."  
  
He stuttered. Goku smiled and sat up,  
  
"Common Goten, she's not that mean, ya gotta lighten up on her."  
  
Goku encouraged.  
  
Goten shook his head and sniffed.  
  
Goku wiped the tears from Goten's eyes.  
  
"Daddy. I was pwaying and she said she would get pizza and ice cweam when I finished skipping awound da house one more time and helped her with da winkles in da laundwy. When I fwinished my wap I fewt someting!"  
  
He yelled.  
  
Goku's joyful face went serious,  
  
"Goten, what happened!?"  
  
Goku asked.  
  
Goten shook his head,  
  
"I don'know. I saw'd a tall shadow with long tall hair and I heard her scweam, when I went behind the sheet where she should 'ave been, she was gone. Daddy, whad if dey pull her hair, whad if they tease her and make her go boom like you did to mommy's fwowers!?"  
  
Goten yelled.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
A harsh tone yelled.  
  
Goku looked past Piccolo and looked sad.  
  
Chi-chi put her hands to her hips and stormed up to them,  
  
"It was you who wreaked the flowers, I worked really hard on those!"  
  
Chi-chi yelled.  
  
Goku looked at Goten,  
  
"Can you remember what direction the power was going when you came this way!?"  
  
Goten thought for a second,  
  
"Yeah! When I came here I felt someting dat way, it fewt just wike the one behind da sheets!"  
  
Goten enthused.  
  
Goku lifted Goten off of his stomach and put him to the ground,  
  
"Chi-chi, us three are leaving for a few minutes, what time is it?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Chi-chi, still hooked in rage growled five o'clock.  
  
Goku smiled,  
  
"Don't wait up kay?"  
  
he asked speeding off, taking Goten's hand.  
  
Chi-chi stood I the yard, looking up at the three flying away.  
  
Suddenly it clicked,  
  
"Hey! If you said only a few minutes why would I have to wait up!?"  
  
She yelled in confusion. 


	3. Don't forget about Trunks!

Chapter 2  
  
Bulma felt the liquid flowing through her blood. Warmth filled her and she could feel the liquid going into her head. She felt dizzy. Bulma dropped the cup and felt herself falling. But then she felt something holding her shoulders. She looked up at the fuzzy image before her. The world went black and she fell asleep. Yet as she was asleep she was conscious and felt Vegeta pick her up.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma wake up!"  
  
He called to her.  
  
Bulma struggled to wake up but scenes of her past flashed through her head. She could remember things that happened when she was born, then she came up to the time where she apparently passed out. Bulma saw scenes that flashed of her and Vegeta, actual caring for him flowed through her mind. She could feel a sudden jolt of pain as she saw Vegeta getting killed, Bulma could feel grief, and depression filling her head. Vegeta held Bulma firmly, her eyes twitched back and forth rapidly. All sorts of expressions of sorrow, happiness and madness came over her. Vegeta tried to steady her as she started to lash out to him.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! This isn't supposed to happen,"  
  
He murmured to himself. Vegeta took his hands away as Bulma stopped lashing out and her eyes opened a bit. She looked at the floor. Vegeta stared at her. Bulma looked at her hands, the reality of what had happened flooded her mind,  
  
"But you're dead."  
  
She murmured.  
  
Vegeta smiled thoughtfully,  
  
"I'm very much alive."  
  
He told her.  
  
Bulma stood up and took a step back.  
  
Vegeta turned to the machine. He cloaked it over, it now appeared to be a rock again.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma relaxed.  
  
"You . . .Are you a ghost Vegeta?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Those morons wished back everyone that helped defeat cell, I was one of them so I came back, but then I found out that they made a wish to make you forget me because you were so depressed, and don't ask me how the dragon Balls were able to bring me back more than once"  
  
Vegeta told her.  
  
Bulma held her hands at her sides and thought. She closed her eyes and slowly raised her head, looking up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked down on her, rare hope in his eyes. Bulma reached her hand out and touched Vegeta's cheek, she felt his hair then lowered her hand,  
  
"It . . . it is you!"  
  
She said as tears rimmed her eyes.  
  
Vegeta stepped foreword and put his hands on Bulma's shoulders. He pulled her close. Bulma's shoulders shook as she cried, her arms wrapped around his back. Vegeta almost felt regret for making Bulma remember, but as Bulma stopped crying as hard he sighed. Bulma looked up at Vegeta, he bent his neck to look at her. Bulma stared at his eyes for what seemed like hours, she pulled her small arms from under Vegeta's and put them up against his chest,  
  
"But why would they do that?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta frowned,  
  
"You know how you were crying a minute ago, well I saw you from where I was . . . and you were like that for weeks. Every time I did anything I could see you crying, when I slept I heard you crying. They loved you enough to make you forget so you wouldn't have to go through that any longer."  
  
Vegeta soothed.  
  
Bulma felt the rush of unknowingness flow through her.  
  
"But, I have spent the last two years re-living my life. I always felt like something was missing. I don't know how everything's supposed to work?!"  
  
She exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Ya, I could see how that would be a problem. So, I am going down there, you can stay here, or go anywhere else, it doesn't matter to me."  
  
He said taking his hands from her shoulders and walking off.  
  
"But that's not like you."  
  
Bulma said to him.  
  
Vegeta stopped in the edge of the doorway.  
  
"I know it's not, but I can imagine what it feels like to live something and suddenly you remember something that happened in reality, then having the main part of that being re-given to you. It must be like an extremely big rush, isn't it?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"That's exactly how I feel. But . . . I want to do something. I don't want to just sit around."  
  
Vegeta looked to a clock beside the bed,  
  
"Well, I was about to make dinner, you could watch T.V. or something?"  
  
He asked her.  
  
Bulma shook her head,  
  
"How about me making dinner for you?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta looked hesitant.  
  
"Will it be edible?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma put her hands to her hips,  
  
"If you want it to be."  
  
She replied.  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Well, do you remember where everything is?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"I think so but, I'll just ask the walls if I forget, I have to admit that those intercoms were a good idea."  
  
Bulma said walking to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta watched her go down the tunnel, he tried to listen to her thoughts as she walked by but all he could hear was silence. Then as he lost sight of her he heard it echo in his mind,  
  
'he's back,'  
  
She thought in disbelief.  
  
Vegeta sighed and stepped up to the closet. He pulled off his Saiyan uniform and put on a pair of baggy pant's and a muscle shirt. He turned around and Bulma stood, staring absently at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He asked her.  
  
Bulma snapped out of her absentness and stood tall,  
  
"I don't know what you want to eat."  
  
She told him.  
  
Vegeta knew that wasn't what she wanted to say but still answered her,  
  
"Whatever you make."  
  
Bulma nodded and absently turned back down the tunnel.  
  
Vegeta waited until he couldn't see the flames' light in the tunnel before he sat down on the bed. He pulled out a little book, then opened it up and started righting in it.  
  
'Bulma's back, she's a little spaced out but that's alright, I could have expected that from a pure human, at least I think she is. I've been sensing something strong from her and I've only been around her for a few minutes. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens, I don't even know how I came to like her in the first place, it must be how she's always so mad, but, I love her. . . I think that over the years, our bond has made her a Sieyan too, but I'll have to look into it a little further . . . To be continued.'  
  
Vegeta wrote. He closed the book and tucked it back under the night table then walked down the tunnel to the kitchen. He found Bulma sitting on the floor huddled up in the corner. A blank expression on her face,  
  
"It was all a lie."  
  
She murmured. Vegeta knelt down in front of her,  
  
"If you want you can go home ya know . . . I mean to your old home, till you think things over for as long as you want."  
  
He reassured her.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and shook her head,  
  
"I just want to be alone for a while, and it'll help."  
  
Vegeta hesitated,  
  
"You want to stay in here alone, cause there are more comfortable rooms in the house."  
  
He told her.  
  
Bulma stood up.  
  
Vegeta looked up and watched Bulma brush past him. She walked straight for the tunnel that headed to the bedroom. Vegeta wanted to go after her but thought that it was best to stay where he was. * * *  
  
Goku and piccolo listened for Goten to tell them where he felt the power coming from. Seeing as he was the only one that knew what that force felt like. They stopped at a hill. Goten was holding Goku back,  
  
"It's stopped."  
  
Goten told Piccolo.  
  
Goku looked up at Piccolo,  
  
"I guess we've found our kidnapper then,"  
  
He said floating down to the ground. Goku started searching for places that someone could have hidden themselves and Bulma.  
  
Goten heard his watch beep,  
  
"Daddy, it's awmost dinner time!"  
  
Goten exclaimed.  
  
Goku rubbed his stomach and leaned against the cliff part of the hill,  
  
"As much as I'd love to eat right now, we have to keep looking."  
  
He told Goten.  
  
Piccolo floated down, his legs and arms crossed.  
  
"I can sense something from inside that hill, but, I can't seem to find any way to get in."  
  
Goten started skipping around the hill, when he came back to Piccolo and Goku talking he stopped,  
  
"Maybe dey made a tingy to make da hill disappwear."  
  
He suggested.  
  
Piccolo nodded,  
  
"That is possible, but how would someone or something be able to make that hill strong enough to let Goku lean against it?"  
  
Piccolo asked to no-one.  
  
Goku blinked,  
  
"What do you mean to let me lean against it?!"  
  
Goten laughed,  
  
"Well ya do eat a wot daddy!"  
  
He exclaimed.  
  
Goku noogied Goten's head,  
  
"Watch your mouth kid."  
  
Piccolo looked down,  
  
"It is possible that they could have stopped here and changed their power, or changed the way their power was used to make their trail leave."  
  
He told Goten.  
  
Goten laughed,  
  
"No ones as smart as you . . . two."  
  
He said. He added that last part as he remembered that his dad was standing there. Goten smiled and pulled a capsule from his pocket. He threw it to the ground and ran into the cloud of smoke.  
  
Goku and Piccolo stared as a little house appeared.  
  
Goten came walking out with food piled on his small arms. He dumped some on the ground beside his dad them went running back into the house. Piccolo watched Goten walk up to him with a bunch of water bottles in his hands. Then wrapped by his tail was a paper bag. Goten dumped it before piccolo and tossed the bag over his head,  
  
"I wemembewed dat you onwy need watta to survwive but I got some snacks dat you could have to!"  
  
Piccolo took the bag from the air.  
  
Goten ran back into the small house, he pulled out a large pile of food for himself and dug in.  
  
Goku stared at the food beside him,  
  
"When did you get that capsule!?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Goten smiled, chocolate covering his lips and cheeks,  
  
"Bulma made it for me, she said that I eat soooooooooooo much that I'm bound to get hungry some time."  
  
Goku nodded,  
  
"Maybe I should get one too. It could help when I'm out training for too long!"  
  
Goku dug into his food.  
  
Piccolo looked into the bag, little chocolate bars sat in it. Piccolo looked up at Goten,  
  
"What nutritional value do these give?"  
  
He asked sternly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goten muttered as he packed one into his mouth.  
  
"Oh, it has chocowate, dat's about all!"  
  
He told Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo unwrapped the chocolate bar and packed it into his mouth. He began chewing it.  
  
Goten and Goku looked at him as they ate, their eyes peering at him.  
  
Piccolo swallowed and groaned in his throat.  
  
"It . . . as you would say tastes good . . . I 'will' eat the rest."  
  
He told them.  
  
Goten smiled in satisfaction. * * *  
  
Bulma walked into the bedroom and opened the door to the closet. She pulled away the clothes and took out the first pair of pajama's she saw, she slipped them on and looked around. She walked into a wall on the side of the room and appeared in another room. Bulma looked at the hot tub and then to the mirror above the sink, she stared at her long blue hair,  
  
"I should cut it short again. It's beginning to get annoying like this."  
  
She murmured.  
  
Vegeta put the chickens into the oven and looked up, he could hear Bulma muttering something,  
  
"Bulma! Are you alright?!"  
  
He called.  
  
Bulma looked up,  
  
"Oh! Yah sure, I'm, fine!"  
  
She called.  
  
Vegeta looked back down to the oven and poked the chickens in.  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. She opened a drawer beside the sink, a pair of scissors stared up at her. Bulma thought for a second,  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
She called.  
  
Vegeta looked up,  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
"Do you like my hair like this or the way it was before!?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eye brow,  
  
"I like your hair however you like it Bulma."  
  
He called out.  
  
Bulma sighed and cocked her head,  
  
"Kay, Thanks!"  
  
She called.  
  
Vegeta started chopping up carrots.  
  
Bulma shut the drawer,  
  
'Next time,'  
  
She thought to herself. Bulma took two chopsticks from her pocket,  
  
'I remember Vegeta buying these for me just before . . . he died.'  
  
Bulma thought. She walked back into the bedroom, she looked at the bed and sat down on it. She spread her hands on it and laid back. She looked up at the roof, memories flashed through her head. Bulma rolled over and pulled the thick blankets from the top, then crawled under them. She pulled them up to her chin and pulled her legs up to he chest, then closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
Vegeta pulled the food from the oven and set it out onto two plates. He took them and walked to the bedroom. He stood at the doorway of the room and looked at the sheets that were ruffled up around Bulma. Vegeta walked to the dresser on the side of the room and set the plates down,  
  
"Hey Bulma, dinners ready."  
  
He told her.  
  
Bulma groaned and turned in the sheets. Vegeta looked back at her,  
  
"Common, get up, you'll never get better if you don't tough it up."  
  
He reassured.  
  
Bulma sat up and brushed her hair from her face. Vegeta walked to the bed and held his hand out to her, she stared at it, then looked up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and turned around, as his hand lowered it to his side he felt something tug on it. He turned his head back and Bulma clutched his hand. Vegeta held back a joyful smile and pulled Bulma up. Bulma stood beside Vegeta, she looked over to the food laid out. Vegeta stepped over to the dresser and lifted Bulma's plate,  
  
"This is for you, if you want any more there's some more in the kitchen I can get for you."  
  
He told her.  
  
Bulma took the plate and backed up to the bed, she sat down and slowly began eating it. Vegeta pulled up at chair and leaned back on it, flipping his feet up to the dresser; he pulled out a magazine and flipped through it as he chomped on his food. Bulma stared down at her plate, then stood up. Vegeta glanced at it,  
  
"Ya want any more?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Bulma stared into the tunnel and walked down it.  
  
Vegeta leaned his chair back to watch her go,  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
he asked. Bulma just kept walking. Vegeta's eyes went wide and he felt himself falling back. He closed his eyes as his back slammed against the chair that slammed and broke against the floor. He looked up to see Bulma looking down on him,  
  
"You shouldn't lean back so far."  
  
She told him, then she walked back down the tunnel. Vegeta picked himself up and pulled the chair back together with some easily found powers.  
  
Bulma walked back in with some salad on her plate.  
  
Vegeta looked at the plate cautiously,  
  
"Salad?"  
  
he asked. Bulma looked at the plate as she sat back down,  
  
"Yah, I'm on a diet."  
  
She told him.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma,  
  
"You don't need to go on a diet, you're as skinny as a toothpick."  
  
Bulma smiled half heartedly.  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"I got a smile outta ya, well, it's a start."  
  
He murmured.  
  
Bulma ate the salad and walked to the dresser, putting the plate down.  
  
Vegeta flipped through the magazine.  
  
"Vegeta, Why would they do that to me, if they loved me enough they would have let me let me grieve my own way?"  
  
she asked him.  
  
Vegeta put the magazine down and looked up at Bulma,  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking that they did it for a bad reason. How would you have reacted if that dumb ass Katerate died and chichi cried for weeks. You wouldn't have gone to the extreme of taking her memories away but you would do something wouldn't you?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Bulma pondered that for a second,  
  
"I guess I would."  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"And I don't know how much you remember but can't you remember how hard they tried to make you feel better?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Bulma sat beside Vegeta's feet and rested her heels on a drawer's handle,  
  
"Yah, I guess they had no choice."  
  
She murmured.  
  
Vegeta set his feet down and rested the bottom of his arms on his knee's, he reached one hand up and put his index finger under Bulma's chin,  
  
"Don't worry, they did it because they cared enough to do it, not because of anything else."  
  
He reassured.  
  
Bulma sighed and rested her hands on the dresser,  
  
"I just don't know what to think right now, and from my old life to the one I was living this morning. What happened to me?"  
  
she asked.  
  
Vegeta looked confused,  
  
"Nothing happened to you,"  
  
he informed.  
  
Bulma gave a weak laugh,  
  
"You'd think so wouldn't you?"  
  
Suddenly fear rushed through Bulma's face and she jumped off the dresser,  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
she yelled.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta,  
  
"I need to get home; Trunks, Goten!"  
  
she said putting her hands up threw her hair.  
  
Vegeta looked up,  
  
"Whose Trunks?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Bulma started pacing,  
  
"How do I get out of here . . . well even if I do get out I wouldn't be able to get there fast enough, Vegeta, I need to get home before something happens!"  
  
she yelled.  
  
Authors note Vegeta doesn't know about Trunks in my story, he never had a clue. When I started this fic on my home computer, I was only just barely cluing in to Raditz. Anything that would happen in the future was told to me in bits and pieces, I'm trying to fix the chapters more to the shows time line but in some places, it's kinda hard to do. 


	4. Learning to Fly

Chapter 3  
  
Goku looked around,  
  
"Maybe if we ask Master Roshie . . . we can find her!"  
  
Goku suggested.  
  
Piccolo nodded,  
  
"Yah, I'm sure that Bulma is strong enough to take care of herself against whoever it was that took her, for a few hours . . . I think."  
  
He said floating up.  
  
Goku took hold of Goten's hand and they flew off to Master Rochie's. * * *  
  
Bulma paced around the room,  
  
"We need to get there Vegeta! Before he wakes up, who knows, he could be awake already!"  
  
Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta stood up,  
  
"You mean there's a guy at your house?"  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta,  
  
"Shut your Fucking trap, and listen, we need to get there NOW!"  
  
She yelled.  
  
Vegeta was pushed back into the dresser by Bulma.  
  
"Fine, fine, lets go but I want to talk to this Trunks guy . . ."  
  
He told Bulma.  
  
Bulma wasn't listening,  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Now lets go!"  
  
She yelled walking to the room where they entered the strange house.  
  
Vegeta followed and when they got to the room he pressed a rock. A computer came out. Vegeta clicked a few buttons and looked up.  
  
"The coast is clear, we can go."  
  
He told her.  
  
Bulma hopped up and down anxiously,  
  
"Common, common, let's hurry up!"  
  
She exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta took Bulma's waist and jumped up. They flew through the rock roof and burst into the air. Vegeta was beginning to get mad,  
  
'this guy must be pretty important to her is she want's to get home so badly before he wakes up! I'll just have to have a nice long . . . painful talk with him wont I?'  
  
Vegeta thought.  
  
They pushed foreword.  
  
Vegeta could sense Piccolo, Goku and Goten, but they were heading away from them.  
  
"Probably looking for Bulma."  
  
Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
Bulma looked up,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Vegeta looked down and set his feet onto a hill, then pushed foreword.  
  
"Piccolo, Katerate and the brat are heading in the other direction."  
  
Vegeta responded.  
  
Bulma looked in the direction that Vegeta had glanced.  
  
Vegeta pushed off of a hill, then suddenly stopped, causing Bulma to jerk foreword.  
  
Bulma wobbled to her feet and ran into the yard,  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
She yelled.  
  
Vegeta walked after her.  
  
The door slammed behind Bulma.  
  
Vegeta heard someone crying, he looked around. A little boy that looked to be about one walked unsteadily around the corner of the house. He almost walked into Vegeta, then he looked up. Vegeta stared down at the child.  
  
The kid stared at Vegeta,  
  
" 'Ave oh 'een my mommy?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Vegeta glared down,  
  
"I think you might be lost kid, your probably a neighbor kid right?"  
  
Vegeta asked madly.  
  
The little boy rubbed his eyes and shook his head,  
  
"I scawred!"  
  
He said running to Vegeta.  
  
The boy jumped up, latching himself onto Vegeta's chest. Vegeta took the boy's waist, then tried to pull him away but the kid wouldn't let go of his shirt. Vegeta growled madly,  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
He asked.  
  
The boy looked up, Vegeta saw that his own shirt was stained from the boy's tears.  
  
"I dis owd."  
  
He said raising his index finger.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes,  
  
"Your only one and can talk and walk?"  
  
He asked.  
  
The boy nodded, then his lips quivered and fresh tears entered his eyes,  
  
"Ma mommy teached me it aw."  
  
Then he started crying again, burying his face into Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can find your mommy . . .BULMA!"  
  
Vegeta yelled.  
  
The boy suddenly stopped crying,  
  
"Why you say Buwma?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vegeta grunted looking down.  
  
He stared at the boy's huge eyes,  
  
"Oh, Bulma's my mate and she's in the cabin thing over there. I'm sure she knows who you are, and the sooner she see's you, the sooner I can get you away from me."  
  
Suddenly a shriek came from inside the house.  
  
Vegeta held onto the kid and ran into the house, he followed the sobs he heard coming from Bulma.  
  
He peeked into a room,  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma looked out the window,  
  
"He's gone. I've never been able to keep track of him. He's always running off and I have to get Goten to find him."  
  
Vegeta sighed and turned to the kitchen.  
  
The little boy whimpered in his chest. Vegeta reached into the fridge and pulled out something to drink. He poured a small cup and put it beside the kids face,  
  
"Want some?"  
  
He asked.  
  
The kid took the cup, forgetting that the only thing holding him on Vegeta's chest was his hands.  
  
Vegeta put his hand on the kid's back and watched him chug the drink, then the boy's lips quivered again,  
  
"Dis whas mommy's favwright juice!"  
  
The boy complained.  
  
Vegeta took the cup from the air as it threatened to drop.  
  
The boy nuzzled his head back into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta put the cup down and pried the kid from his chest.  
  
The kid looked pathetically up at him. The kid ripped out of Vegeta's hand and hung in the air. Then he sped into Vegeta's chest again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Vegeta muttered.  
  
'Did I imagine did he just float?"  
  
Vegeta asked himself.  
  
Vegeta looked down to the kid,  
  
"I'm not gonna be gotten rid of you anytime soon am I?"  
  
Vegeta asked.  
  
The kid shook his head.  
  
Vegeta kept his hand on the kids' back.  
  
"Ya know If I had the choice I would be killing you right now."  
  
He told him.  
  
The boy looked up, his lips began to quiver again.  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"You can stay, you can stay, just no more crying, my ears hurt."  
  
Vegeta complained.  
  
The boy smiled and whipped the tears from his eyes,  
  
"It stwuffy in ear."  
  
He told Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked outside.  
  
"I guess that guy she was talking about could be outside,"  
  
He told himself.  
  
Vegeta walked outside and started to look around. He walked into the edge of the forest that bordered the cabin. The boy tightened his grip on Vegeta and looked cautiously around, he pushed his head into Vegeta's chest as Vegeta stepped on a twig.  
  
"I only stepped on a stick kid."  
  
He told him.  
  
The little boy shivered.  
  
Vegeta glared,  
  
"Your not cold are you?"  
  
He asked.  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
Vegeta looked down,  
  
"If you get off for a second, I could make you warm."  
  
The little boy's face beamed and he jumped off, wobbling when he hit the ground but still standing.  
  
Vegeta took off his shirt and knelt down.  
  
"Put your arms up kid."  
  
Vegeta ordered. The boy reached his arms up and Vegeta dropped the shirt over him.  
  
Then the boy started crying again.  
  
Vegeta looked at the shirt that completely covered the kid,  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
He asked.  
  
The kid sniffed,  
  
"It dawrk."  
  
He whimpered.  
  
Vegeta found the neck hole and slipped it over the kids head.  
  
The little boy looked at Vegeta and jumped back onto his chest.  
  
Vegeta's long sleeves flying and hanging at the kids' sides.  
  
Vegeta felt the kid slipping, he put his hand over the kids back and set him on his waist where the kid could sit on the top of Vegeta's pants.  
  
Bulma whimpered as she sat at the front door,  
  
"Why did I have to get kidnapped by that idiot?"  
  
She asked herself. Bulma looked up as she saw Vegeta moving in the forest beside the house. She stood up and jogged to him.  
  
Vegeta's back faced her, he scanned the forest.  
  
"Vegeta! I need you to help me find him, I need to get in the air!"  
  
Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta scanned some more.  
  
"Look if this guys run off he must not like you very much."  
  
He said turning his head to Bulma.  
  
Bulma's lips quivered,  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
Then her face went stern,  
  
"If he ever stopped loving me he would have a nice big spanking comm'n at him."  
  
She exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta looked forward again, thinking it was strange that she would have too spank an adult;  
  
"You need to give a guy a spanking?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma put her hands to her hips,  
  
"Are you gonna help me with this or not, please!?"  
  
She complained.  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Yah, yah, now get over here, I think I see something."  
  
He told Bulma.  
  
Bulma stood beside Vegeta and stared to where he was pointing.  
  
The little boy clutched on Vegeta's chest looked away from Bulma to see where Vegeta was pointing.  
  
Bulma peered around,  
  
"I don't see anything Vegeta."  
  
She said to him.  
  
The little boy zoomed in on something behind a tree,  
  
"Hey Vegeta? Is tat it?"  
  
The boy asked.  
  
Vegeta followed the boy's finger,  
  
"Yah, what do you think it is?" he asked.  
  
Bulma looked even harder,  
  
"I sti- . . ."  
  
She stopped and looked at Vegeta, then the boy latched on his chest.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at her,  
  
"If you can't see it, you need some glasses."  
  
He informed her.  
  
Bulma's lips quivered.  
  
The little boy turned his head to look at Bulma.  
  
His eyes went bright and a huge smiled went over his face.  
  
Vegeta looked to the Boy. He pushed off of Vegeta's pants and halve flew halve fell to Bulma,  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
He yelled.  
  
Bulma reached forward and snatched him from the air,  
  
"TRUNKS! Don't you ever run off like that, what have I told you to do if you can't find me!?"  
  
She asked, pulling Trunks to her chest.  
  
Trunks now latched onto Bulma,  
  
"Me did 'at you towd me ta do. Bh'you nevwer commed!"  
  
Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Bulma smoothed out the boys' short lavender hair,  
  
"Well you scared me to death, next time just don't move, kay?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Trunks nodded and smiled.  
  
Vegeta stared down at Trunks,  
  
"He's your son?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma seemed to remember that Vegeta was there,  
  
"Oh, yeah, he's gonna turn one tomorrow, that's why we were at the cabin, to celebrate."  
  
She told him.  
  
Vegeta cocked and eye brow,  
  
"He's not even one and can fly, talk and has a really strong grip!?"  
  
Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"I taught him everything when he was still in my stomach. He has the intelligence of someone in grade 4, he's just needs to learn how to write the things down!"  
  
Bulma said proudly.  
  
Vegeta felt slightly hurt but frowned,  
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
He asked. Bulma lowered her shoulders,  
  
"I never got it checked out. When I woke up from apparently being passed out; I started feeling sick, when I got myself checked out they said that I was pregnant, and because nobody would ever talk to me about anything, I always assumed that it was Yamcha's because he kinda died too."  
  
Bulma muttered. She looked down to Trunks who was sleeping, a little drip of drool hanging from his open mouth.  
  
"It doesn't, or rather didn't really matter to me whose he was, just that I had him."  
  
Bulma continued.  
  
Vegeta looked to the kid,  
  
"He reminds me of someone,"  
  
Vegeta commented.  
  
Bulma looked to Trunks,  
  
"Who?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta thought for a second,  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
Vegeta murmured.  
  
Bulma cradled Trunks in her arms as he wiggled his small arms to make himself comfortable.  
  
Vegeta felt an unusual sense of loving for the child.  
  
Bulma stepped forward, we need to go to capsule corp."  
  
she told Vegeta softly.  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks,  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma glared,  
  
"So that I don't wake him up!"  
  
Vegeta slipped his hands around Trunks and pulled him to his chest. Then he swooped Bulma up and as his Ki disappeared they blasted off. * * *  
  
Piccolo looked up with a grunt..  
  
Goten looked at him from over Goku's shoulder,  
  
"W'at's wong Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Goku looked back, then to the direction that Piccolo was staring.  
  
"I just felt something."  
  
He murmured.  
  
Goku grunted,  
  
"Maybe I should go and check?"  
  
Goku suggested.  
  
Goten shook his head,  
  
"It's not the same power, its almost like Kurilln, Yamcha, and Chousue are together, Yah that's probably it!"  
  
Goten suggested.  
  
Goku smiled,  
  
"Kay, I trust your judgment, you're just like your old man, and smart!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
Piccolo groaned,  
  
"You wish."  
  
He muttered.  
  
Goku looked back,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Piccolo grunted as he looked up,  
  
"Huh, oh nothing."  
  
He told him.  
  
Goku densely looked forward, dodging the huge mountain that headed straight at him with one straight up flight.  
  
Goten rubbed his back, he wasn't as fortunate as Goku and flew threw the mountain,  
  
"That hurt daddy!"  
  
He exclaimed.  
  
Goku looked over Goten's shoulder,  
  
"Ah, that's fine, you've gone through more than that!"  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta searched through his mind, trying to find the person that looked like Trunks. Suddenly he got it, Vegeta froze, his eyes wide.  
  
Bulma looked up at him.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes.  
  
"What's wong?"  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Vegeta looked down, far in Trunks' eyes.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta,  
  
"What's wrong, why did you stop?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma, only a glint of fear lingering.  
  
Bulma feared the worst.  
  
Vegeta's mouth opened as if to say something but no words came out. Bulma began to get worried.  
  
"V-Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma stuttered.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of thought and looked at Bulma. Then headed to capsule corp.  
  
Vegeta set down outside of the capsule corp., totally spaced out and involved in his own thought.  
  
Bulma fidgeted with Trunks and pulled him into the house.  
  
Vegeta stepped in and looked around,  
  
"It's changed. . ."  
  
He muttered.  
  
Bulma packed up Trunks' stuff and then threw some of her new stuff into a bag. She stopped and Vegeta was staring at her. Bulma stared into Vegeta's spaced out eyes, they seemed to look at her, but past her, not really realizing that she was there. Bulma stepped up to Vegeta,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta jerked his head and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
A happy scream came from behind him.  
  
"Bulma-dear! You and Vegeta babe are back to-gether! Great! Now where's the babes kiddy!?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to Mrs. Brief's who after almost five years, still hadn't lost her ever peachy attitude.  
  
Bulma looked at her mom,  
  
"Mom! Whatever you do, don't tell anyone that we were here. In fact you never saw us kay?!"  
  
Mrs. Brief's had a rare sorrowful expression on, then she perked up,  
  
"Kay, now you two don't busy your selves up too much, you won't have any fun on the side!"  
  
She told them as they flew off.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat and looked down to Trunks,  
  
"I think I know something."  
  
He whispered to Bulma.  
  
Bulma perched her chin on Vegeta's shoulder,  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta looked down to the sleeping Trunks,  
  
"I think he's mine."  
  
Vegeta told her quietly.  
  
Bulma saw a rush of visions before Vegeta died. It stopped on one part when her and Vegeta were calmly sleeping, then a huge crash rumbled the earth.  
  
Bulma snapped out of the vision and was speechless.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything more until they got to the camouflaged hill.  
  
Trunks was now awake.  
  
Vegeta was going slower and clasping onto his tiny hand.  
  
Trunks flew slowly along, being half pulled by Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked back to Bulma who still looked a little spaced out.  
  
Trunks laughed,  
  
"Dis is fun!"  
  
He giggled.  
  
Vegeta looked to him,  
  
"If you want, you can go faster."  
  
He told him.  
  
Trunks looked wide eyed,  
  
"Ow!?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Vegeta smiled,  
  
"All you need to do is push more power out."  
  
He told him.  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks as his face scrunched up, Vegeta could feel Trunks' hand tightening on his finger.  
  
A blue Ki formed around Trunks. Leaving a trail behind him. Vegeta had to go faster in order to catch up to the ever increasing speedy Gonzalez.  
  
Vegeta yanked Trunks back as they passed the hill.  
  
Trunks panted,  
  
"Fun, I do more!"  
  
He giggled.  
  
Vegeta pulled him down and pointed to the rock,  
  
"Press that."  
  
He told Trunks.  
  
Trunks did as he was told.  
  
The hole opened up and Trunks flew Down.  
  
Vegeta let Bulma in and followed her. * * *  
  
Goku set down outside of Master Rochie's house,  
  
"Master Roshie!"  
  
He called.  
  
Goten began to skip around the house.  
  
"Guess he's not home, we shouwd wait until he's back."  
  
Goten suggested as he started skipping circles around Piccolo as he walked up to the house.  
  
Piccolo looked down,  
  
"What type of advantage would you ever possibly get from hopping around me?"  
  
Goten looked up at him as he skipped,  
  
"It's fun, that's all!"  
  
Piccolo growled in his mind,  
  
"Little brat, if he wasn't the way he is then I'd be looking down on him covered in blood!"  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Goten stopped in front of him.  
  
He put his hands to his back and looked up, widening his eyes to make himself look pathetically cute,  
  
"Wa'did you say Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Piccolo stared at the huge eyes staring at him,  
  
"I said continue hopping!"  
  
He growled.  
  
Goten continued looking pathetic,  
  
"Kay!"  
  
He said with a smile and he began to hop around Piccolo once again.  
  
Authors note I hope you liked that chapter, even if it was a little boring! 


	5. Mommy, Daddy, i'm wost

Chapter 4  
  
Trunks looked around and laughed,  
  
"Dis pwace is cool!"  
  
he giggled, playing with the flames.  
  
Vegeta walked calmly by Trunks and took the fabric on the back of his neck, lifting him up.  
  
Trunks looked up at Vegeta,  
  
"Bh'wy?"  
  
He asked pathetically.  
  
Vegeta looked down,  
  
"Because if you tease the fucking flames the they will come out and eat you, that would not be very fun."  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide and he slowly turned his head to the flames.  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
One flame lit up brighter then the rest, Vegeta moved his fingers and made the flame leap out at Trunks.  
  
Trunks screamed and scrambled up Vegeta's arm and slid into the back of his shirt, with only his eye's peering at the flames.  
  
Bulma wanted to laugh but didn't want Trunks to feel bad.  
  
They entered the bedroom.  
  
Vegeta reached under the bed and pulled out a box, he flipped through a bunch of pictures and handed one to Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked at it, then at Trunks.  
  
"Their identical, except Trunks has lavender hair, and his hangs down!"  
  
Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Trunks peered over Vegeta's shoulder,  
  
"Why does it say Vegeta on the back?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Vegeta looked to Trunks,  
  
"Cause that was me when I was one."  
  
He told him, a little tolerance ringing in his voice.  
  
Trunks smiled,  
  
"I wook just wike mommy's old friend!"  
  
Then he clapped.  
  
Vegeta looked at the picture then at Bulma,  
  
"Don't you get it?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, her eyes looked confused but she still nodded.  
  
Vegeta looked to Trunks and pulled him off of his back,  
  
"You know who your dad is boy?"  
  
Trunks nodded,  
  
"Yah, it's that bum 3rd wate human wannabe Saiyan,"  
  
He giggled.  
  
Bulma took Trunks,  
  
"Well you have a new really daddy now."  
  
Trunks looked at Bulma,  
  
"Who?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma turned Trunks to Vegeta,  
  
"He's your really daddy."  
  
Bulma whispered, she still wasn't sure if what was happening, was real.  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta,  
  
"But, He's big and scawry!"  
  
He whined.  
  
Bulma chuckled but in a way that made it seem she still was shocked by Vegeta being a father.  
  
"Yes he is very scary and he's also a very smart person that will take care of you better then any 3rd rate wannabe Sieyan could."  
  
She told him.  
  
Trunks stared at Vegeta,  
  
"I no sownd like you wike 'im."  
  
Bulma sat Trunks down on her lap,  
  
"Mommy's just got something's to work out sweetie, why don't you go explore, maybe if you don't break anything, I'll get some Pizza."  
  
Trunks clapped,  
  
"No joking?!"  
  
Bulma set Trunks down to the ground,  
  
"No joking!"  
  
Trunks clapped again and did a wobbly half run half fly thing to the entrance to the room. He turned around and looked up at Bulma, then looked at Vegeta,  
  
"Tank you daddy!"  
  
He giggled, then he ran down the tunnel.  
  
Vegeta tensed as soon as Trunks had said daddy.  
  
Bulma looked to Vegeta's blank eyes.  
  
She stood up and walked to the bathroom, staring at the mirror as she ran some water. Bulma lowered her face, splashing some warm water on it.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his daze,  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
Bulma patted her face dry.  
  
"I don't either, it wouldn't be such a surprise if I hadn't have gotten my mind warped. But, since an hour or so ago, it wasn't warped, then that would mean that I'm expecting this to happen, but . . ."  
  
She was stopped from Vegeta who stood and growled.  
  
Bulma sat on the dresser,  
  
"Now what's wrong? You haven't remembered anything else have you?"  
  
She complained.  
  
Vegeta growled again,  
  
"You really know how to loose a person with talking don't you?"  
  
Bulma stared blankly at him,  
  
"I'm just saying anything that pops into my head and trying to say it before you interrupt."  
  
She complained.  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
'I'm not gonna win this no matter how hard I fucking try!'  
  
"Fine, but . . ."  
  
Vegeta couldn't find the words what was going through his head, let alone think of what to say.  
  
Bulma stepped up to Vegeta, staring up at him mystically.  
  
Vegeta looked down,  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Bulma raised her arms and placed them around Vegeta's neck.  
  
Vegeta looked down and Bulma rested her cheek on his chest.  
  
Vegeta felt a pull on his heart, trying to keep his old self and be nice to Bulma was hard.  
  
Bulma knew this and remembered how funny it was when she used to do anything sappy around the gang, then Vegeta would half to be nice to her and would be embarrassed.  
  
Bulma pulled herself closer to Vegeta who reluctantly put his hands to the small of her back,  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
She asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta sighed, he lowered his head to Bulma's neck and sighed again, taking in the blueberry smell.  
  
Bulma pulled her hands to her shoulders to come closer to Vegeta.  
  
"I missed this."  
  
She whispered.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes to ponder over what was happening.  
  
Bulma relaxed, Vegeta felt that and pulled back a bit.  
  
Bulma tensed when her face was directly before his.  
  
Vegeta stopped pulling away from her when he felt this.  
  
They stared at each other for a bit, both wondering what was going to happen, how different their lives were now going to be, how the gang would be affected.  
  
Bulma slowly pushed her chin up and pushed on her toes.  
  
Vegeta could feel her body becoming taller and just as he was going to lean his own head down something pulled on his leg. Vegeta jerked his head back and looked down.  
  
Trunks stared up at him, a cloth held in his hand and the tip of his index finger in his mouth. His eyes looked just pathetic enough for Vegeta to not want to get mad.  
  
Bulma smiled at Trunks, even though he was looking at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta took his hands from Bulma and knelt to Trunks whose eyes followed his face.  
  
"What do you need boy?"  
  
Trunks pulled his finger to the edge of his bottom lip,  
  
"I'm oungry daddy."  
  
He whispered.  
  
Vegeta remembered how if he was on Namec, he would have blasted the child away. But something besides the fact that he was his own son made him weaken. Vegeta put his hands to Trunks' waist and lifted him up, posting him on his shoulder. Trunks smiled and flapped the cloth around. Vegeta stole a glance at Bulma as he left the room, a blank, surprised look staring at him.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the kitchen and froze. It was a total disaster,  
  
"Me no fown da canny."  
  
Trunks told him.  
  
Vegeta put him down to the counter.  
  
Trunks started to swing his feet back and forth. Watching as things started to lift from the floor and rapidly get put back to where it had started from. Trunks watched Vegeta's hands, the moved back and forth, his hand waving every once in a while as he picked things up and calmly put them away. Trunks looked down to his hand, he looked at a spoon that had been kicked beside the fridge, and he looked to Vegeta who was cleaning the other side of the kitchen, totally oblivious to Trunks.  
  
Trunks crawled on the counter to the edge facing the fridge. He looked at the spoon and started to move his fingers.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Trunks stared even harder, quenching his eyes and crinkling up his nose. His fingers moved like a robot because he was trying so hard to move the spoon. Then it started to shake. Trunks could see it jiggling, it's tapping sound filled his ears.  
  
Trunks felt warmth flow to his hand that was now shaking from the effort he was putting into trying to act like Vegeta. Trunks wished for his life that he could move the spoon. Then it lifted. Trunks smiled, the spoon wobbled and started to fall. Trunks tensed and the spoon froze, millimeters from the floor. Trunks clenched his hands and the spoon lifted. Trunks lifted his hand a bit and the spoon lifted. He played around with the spoon for a few minutes when he saw a bowl.  
  
With his other hand he started to wiggle his fingers.  
  
The bowl easily lifted,  
  
'wow, this is fun!'  
  
He thought happily. Trunks held his hands still and then pulled the two objects together. Trunks pulled one hand away, making the bowl wobble at first, then steady with the spoon. Trunks was proud of this new entertainment. Trunks caught sight of some Fruit Loops and lifted them with his free hand. After few minutes Trunks had everything that breakfast could be made of in a floating fortress.  
  
Vegeta had cleaned up the half of the kitchen that he was working on. He turned around and stood up, he stared at Trunks' back. Trunks put his left hand against the counter and stood up,  
  
"Daddy, daddy! Look what you tawt me ta do!"  
  
He exclaimed turning around. Trunks' hand was leveled out in front of himself.  
  
Vegeta stared at the empty hand,  
  
"I can't see anything."  
  
Trunks clenched his fist and all the things he had collected swung around him and stopped.  
  
Vegeta looked at the food and at Trunks,  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
Vegeta asked.  
  
Trunks lowered his hand and the food sat on the counter.  
  
"Da spwoon wasn't wifting when I tried to lift it. I twied to do wh'you do'd with yowr hands."  
  
Trunks said wiggling his fingers.  
  
"When da spwoon no got like yowrs do'd, me get mad!"  
  
Trunks giggled.  
  
Vegeta looked to the entrance where Bulma stared at Trunks,  
  
"That's really good Trunks, but do you remember what I told you about showing off?"  
  
She asked pathetically.  
  
Trunks frowned, his bottom lip quivered.  
  
Vegeta looked to Trunks, then reached forward and took Trunks,  
  
"Leave the kid alone, he is not even one and can lift his own breakfast, I was one and a half before I was able to."  
  
Vegeta encouraged.  
  
Bulma began picking things up,  
  
"Well, how would you like it if you had no powers and your son started to use them in front of you?"  
  
Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta set Trunks down on the counter.  
  
"Why don't you just wait a while before doing anything else kay son?"  
  
Trunks viciously nodded his head and smiled. Vegeta tapped Trunks' chin,  
  
"Damn straight, now help your mom clean up will ya?"  
  
Trunks leapt off the counter into Vegeta's chest.  
  
Vegeta took Trunks and lowered him to the ground,  
  
"Now run along."  
  
Trunks laughed as he raced around the room and cleaned.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma,  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, I have something I need to get for the brat."  
  
Trunks leapt up,  
  
"Bh'I wanna go tooooooo!"  
  
Bulma picked Trunks up,  
  
"You can't go, because someone might see you."  
  
Trunks whimpered,  
  
"Bah daddy can teach me mowr stuff!"  
  
Bulma sighed and looked to Vegeta who nodded.  
  
Bulma set Trunks down,  
  
"Kay but you need to be really good and do everything he tells you to do, nobody should know we're here."  
  
Trunks hopped to the room where the door was.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta,  
  
"How is that going to work?"  
  
Vegeta tossed some junk into the sink and put away Trunks' breakfast stuff,  
  
"He knows how to fly, and I don't need to do much to teach him how to fly just as fast as me in a few minutes. Besides, he is . . . my son . . ."  
  
Vegeta spaced out, an unrealization still stinging his voice.  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
"Just be careful, kay?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, as he walked by Bulma, he turned sideways and closed his eyes a bit. Bulma didn't see it coming and turned to say something to Vegeta.  
  
In stead of Vegeta's lips touching her cheek, it touched her lips.  
  
Bulma froze.  
  
Vegeta held the kiss for a few seconds, realizing that he wasn't kissing her cheek, then he pulled away.  
  
Bulma's lips stayed slightly parted.  
  
Vegeta looked enticingly at her, yet blankly.  
  
Bulma caved, she clutched Vegeta's hand and pulled it behind her.  
  
Vegeta was pulled foreword, his back bent as Bulma pulled his hand down.  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta, he smirked in his head and put his hands to Bulma's back. Bulma let Vegeta pull her body closer to his, something stopped them though,  
  
"Daddy! Mommy! I'm wost!"  
  
They heard trunks yell.  
  
Vegeta looked up to the roof.  
  
Bulma rested her head of his chest and chuckled.  
  
Vegeta raised his hand and lifted her chin.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and smiled as Vegeta briefly kissed her, leaving mysteriousness to her life. * * * Goku watched Goten draw pictures in the sand.  
  
Piccolo stood over him and also watched.  
  
Master Roshie flew in.  
  
The ship settled and he jumped out.  
  
Goku jumped up,  
  
"Master Roshie! We have trouble and need your help!"  
  
Master Rochie's tanned face and white beard stared at him,  
  
"What's wrong now sunny?"  
  
Goku watched Master Roshie jump down off the ship,  
  
"Yah sure, what' da' ya want!?"  
  
Goten hopped up to him,  
  
"Well, Bulma's gone missing and I felt something powerful take her, and . . . and . . . we can't find her!"  
  
Goten complained.  
  
Master Roshie made some old man grunts as he waddled to the hut,  
  
"Bulma? Oh she's a big girl. Vegeta's harmless compared to her, depending on how mad he makes her."  
  
It took a second for Goku, Goten and Piccolo to realize he had said Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, Vegeta's harmless compared to her?"  
  
Goku asked.  
  
Master Roshie sat on Turtles back and sighed,  
  
"As I was going to the groceries store, I passed by the cabin, I saw Vegeta take Bulma, I followed them for a few seconds, then in lost sight of them. I don't think anything bad will happen, he might get a few nail scratches but she'll be fine. He wouldn't have the guts to hurt his wife . . . hey wait, didn't he die?"  
  
Piccolo groaned,  
  
"I thought this could happen. When we wished for everybody that died while defending against Cell, or that died and was defenseless."  
  
Goku grunted,  
  
"I knew something bad would happen, I should start listening to myself for once."  
  
Goten smirked,  
  
"Vegeta sounds nice,"  
  
Then he pouted,  
  
"Why's my name not Vegeta!?"  
  
Goku frowned,  
  
"He's not as nice as you think son."  
  
Goten smirked again,  
  
"Well, lets go and find him, if he's so mean, he's bound ta be make'n trouble somewhere!"  
  
Goku nodded,  
  
"But, he's been alive for about a year and a half now, he's done a good job of not gotten caught."  
  
Piccolo nodded,  
  
"We should try and go back to where Goten stopped sensing him, maybe there's something that we missed."  
  
Goku nodded and took Goten's hand.  
  
Piccolo jerked from the ground and looked back to make sure Goku and Goten were following.  
  
Authors Note I know I said about a year and a half, but I also said that after Vegeta died she figured out she was pregnant, add a few months of still being pregnant then Trunks is a year old so it all works out!!!!!!! 


	6. Dinner Plans

Chapter 5  
  
Vegeta smirked as Trunks tried to speed up and lost control.  
  
Vegeta took his hand and pulled him foreword,  
  
"Now concentrate on staying beside me, don't think of anything but staying beside me, kay?"  
  
Trunks nodded and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Vegeta pushed foreword, checking on Trunks who was slowly but surely speeding up. Vegeta turned and put his feet to the air, Trunks turned to the side and spun around Vegeta a few times,  
  
"Wook daddy! I can fly just wike you!"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Now, I'm gonna teach you something else, put your wrists together and spread your fingers."  
  
Trunks followed Vegeta's hands.  
  
"Now remember when you wanted the spoon to move, remember the energy you pulled to your hands?"  
  
Trunks nodded,  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Do that and let the energy go out of your hands but not past your fingers."  
  
Trunks' face scrunched up.  
  
Vegeta lowered his hands.  
  
A small but bright light formed on Trunks' palms.  
  
Vegeta could feel the energy in the air rising. A light breeze pulled toward Trunks and gathered in the now large ball in his hands.  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"That's enough, now put all the energy into one hand and throw it at me!"  
  
He yelled as he backed up a bit.  
  
Trunks nodded and the energy grew a bit more before transferring to his right hand.  
  
Vegeta stood proudly.  
  
Trunks let out a scream and swung his arm back, then foreword.  
  
Letting the energy blast fall out of his grasp and fly to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta raised his arm. The blast reflected off of it. Vegeta looked to his arm with a confused look, a mangle of cuts filled it.  
  
"Wow, you're stronger than you look!"  
  
Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Trunks took that as a complement,  
  
"Tanks daddy, bu' am I stwonger dan you?"  
  
Vegeta tried not to laugh,  
  
"Not on your first try kid."  
  
Trunks frowned, then went happy,  
  
"Bu' will I evwer be?"  
  
Vegeta cocked his head and smirked,  
  
"Who knows, but I do dought it for a while, now, I want you to do the same thing, except separate your hands like this and pull the energy faster and quicker, and pull the energy into each hand. Don't forget, concentrate, when you see one about the size of your hand, shoot it at that rock right there."  
  
Trunks did as he was told. It went slow but Vegeta quickly saw him improving. The blasts came about one every 30 seconds for about two minutes when Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Now, get a little mad at that rock and push at the air with the blasts the second their big enough. Plus, pull the energy faster."  
  
Trunks nodded, his eyes narrowed and the blasts came quicker. After a few minutes Trunks stopped, his eyes went to a baby wide and he looked at Vegeta,  
  
"Im' s a tiwerd."  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"Well, you are only one, I suppose that is expected. Well, we better hurry up, but as you fly try giving small blasts to the dead ground, don't hurt anyone, don't draw attention, and don't let your mother know."  
  
Trunks nodded and they sped foreword.  
  
Vegeta could hear tiny crashes every few seconds,  
  
'this kid could prove to be worthy, he's probably gonna be really strong really fast because of what I found out about Mr. Briefs last week. Who would have though he was a super Sieyan's son. Only he chose not to use his powers,'  
  
Vegeta stuck his arm out, Trunks ran into it, he scratched his forehead, Vegeta pointed down,  
  
"Lets go, you can get whatever the hell you want kid, as long as . . . well she can't stop you can she?"  
  
Vegeta asked himself as he rested down to the ground. Trunks landed on Vegeta's neck. Vegeta held the two little feet on either side of his neck,  
  
"Now, what do you want?"  
  
He asked heading straight to the candy isle.  
  
Trunks smiled and leapt off Vegeta's shoulders, he walked down the isle and floated up and down, tapping the case to each candy ,  
  
"I want this one and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and . . ."  
  
Vegeta covered his mouth,  
  
"You want everything don't you?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
Vegeta knelt down and started to fill little plastic bags half full of candy. Trunks also did but started on the other side of the isle.  
  
Vegeta raised his hand and a shopping cart rolled to him. He threw the many bags into it.  
  
By the time they were finished, half the cart was full.  
  
Trunks laughed and half wobbled and half skipped to the next isle. * * *  
  
Goten went ahead of his dad and Piccolo.  
  
He looked back,  
  
"Look daddy! There's a trail of holes in the ground! See, I told you he would leave a trail!"  
  
Goku nodded and followed the holes.  
  
"There's an energy here, but it can be anyone in the groceries store or that park behind it!"  
  
Piccolo called to them.  
  
Goku grunted,  
  
"We'll just have to take our chances and check everywhere."  
  
Goten laughed and set down.  
  
Piccolo set down and walked into the store, people stared to back up in fright, and he looked to Goku.  
  
"It's becoming stronger here."  
  
Goku nodded and they started to look around. * * * Trunks pulled out an armful of steak and dumped into the second cart, then pulled some food into the cart that he thought Bulma would prefer,  
  
"This should last us a week, I do have more stuff."  
  
Trunks looked at the shopping carts,  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Then he effortlessly pushed the cart to the cashier.  
  
They had paid for everything in a few minutes.  
  
Vegeta looked at the shopping carts and walked outside. He pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground. A house appeared. Vegeta put all the food away into it, then he tossed the carts to the rows of neat carts.  
  
Trunks cringed at the loud noise.  
  
Vegeta walked out with an armful of candy, then he closed the capsule,  
  
"Less work, now, lets go and sit at the park for a while."  
  
Trunks nodded and hopped off, being caught just before hitting the ground every once in a while. * * * Goku took Goten's hand,  
  
"He's gone, we have to hurry up and find him."  
  
Piccolo met them at the door,  
  
"They haven't gone far, so we should check the park."  
  
Goten smiled,  
  
"Yah' ha the park!"  
  
Then he ran off.  
  
Piccolo walked calmly,  
  
"For some reason, I don't really think we need to worry."  
  
Goku nodded but the stern look still possessed his face,  
  
"He would have been smarter and not left a trail for us to find if he didn't care weather of not he did get caught."  
  
Piccolo nodded. * * *  
  
Trunks and Vegeta finished off the last of the candy they had saved and caught sight of a dog.  
  
It came up to Trunks and growled.  
  
Trunks growled back and it ran off.  
  
Vegeta laughed and patted his head,  
  
"You're a good kid!"  
  
Trunks smiled and laid down just like Vegeta did, with his head rested on his folded arms.  
  
Vegeta looked up and put his arms under his head.  
  
Trunks looked down on him, a smirk on his face,  
  
"What do you want now kid?"  
  
Trunks laughed and jumped onto his stomach, then started to tickle him.  
  
That was one of Vegeta's weak points.  
  
Trunks continued to tickle him.  
  
Vegeta burst out laughing and wiggled around, making it easy enough for Trunks to still tickle him.  
  
Then out of no where Vegeta started to tickle Trunks who started laughing harder then Vegeta.  
  
Within seconds they were tickling each other at the same time, rolling around under the tree they were under.  
  
Vegeta took Trunks' waist and held him up.  
  
Trunks giggled and squirmed around as Vegeta tickled him.  
  
A huge smiled was planted on Vegeta's face, his cheeks felt soar and he felt like a kid again.  
  
Trunks reached out to Vegeta and tried to tickle him but Vegeta was holding him just out of reach. * * * Goku looked around, he could hear someone laughing, the voices seemed so failure but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Then he saw Trunks lift up over a hill.  
  
Goku stared as he giggled his heart off. Then he managed to squirm free of the large arms holding him.  
  
Goku stepped foreword, to the top of the hill. Closely followed by Goten who had his mouth covered by Goku's hand and was being pulled back. * * * Trunks sat on Vegeta's stomach and tickled him.  
  
Vegeta squirmed and tickled him back.  
  
Vegeta was surprised at how happy he was with Trunks.  
  
He let out another laugh, his smile going from one ear to another.  
  
Then he opened his eyes to see Trunks, only he saw Goku's upside down face madly staring at him.  
  
Trunks stopped laughing and looked up.  
  
Vegeta's face slowed into a frown, his eyes narrowed and he sat up. Vegeta looked at Trunks and took his waist, holding him up so he could stand,  
  
"Trunks, I want you to go over there and play with that little boy, maybe go to that creak there and catch some dinner."  
  
Trunks looked confused,  
  
"Bh' daddy, we just bought dinner that you said could last us a few weeks!"  
  
Vegeta clenched his hands together,  
  
"Well, we might fall a little short if we have company."  
  
Trunks stared at the mad Goku,  
  
"Kay!"  
  
He giggled running off, he turned around and grabbed Goten's hand, then dragged him from Goku.  
  
Vegeta ran forward and grabbed Trunks from the air as he tripped over a rock,  
  
"Be careful Trunks,"  
  
He grumbled.  
  
Trunks wriggled from Vegeta's hands,  
  
"I'm a big boy, I can catch myself when I fall watch!"  
  
Trunks leapt into the air and floated,  
  
"I just need' a tink faster."  
  
Vegeta nodded and watched Trunks stumble off to the group of kids huddled by the creek. Vegeta stood still.  
  
Goku stood beside him and stared at Trunks,  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vegeta held a smile back as Trunks pulled a trout out of the water.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
He grumbled.  
  
Goku watched as Trunks threw the fish in the water, his voice rang through the park,  
  
"Aw common, that is one of the smallest fish I've evwer caught!"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
Goku groaned,  
  
"You know that there is no way that she will ever like you, if my assumption about what we did to her has reached your ears."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head for a seconds,  
  
"Your 'assumptions' were correct but, what do you think I've been working on for the past year and a half?"  
  
Goku glanced to Vegeta,  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and turned to Goku,  
  
"Let's just say, she remembers everything, and that is my son over there, not that 3rtd rate wannabe Saiyan Yamchawa or whatever his name is."  
  
Goku sighed,  
  
"We couldn't think of anything else to do, so when she woke up we just told her that it was Yamcha's, you can imagine the fit she had."  
  
Goku said, trying a chuckle.  
  
Vegeta gurgled,  
  
"You should have thought twice about what you did, you should have known that whoever gets wished back, get's wished back in the same place they died, not right in front of your nose. Plus, I had made some modifications on that dragon a few weeks earlier, now anyone can get wished back whenever they are wished back, no matter how many times they die."  
  
Goku's eyes widened to normal,  
  
"That's the old Vegeta! Now, I'm comm'n over to dinner tonight right?"  
  
Vegeta growled as he watched Goku laugh.  
  
Trunks stumbled up to Vegeta and pulled on his baggy pants,  
  
"Daddy, daddy! There are no fish in da lake dat are big!"  
  
Vegeta looked down and picked him up,  
  
"I just wanted you to get outta my hair for a few minutes kid, now take this box ta your mom. Tell her we're having company and not to poison us, kay?"  
  
Trunks' eyes gleamed at his responsibility,  
  
"Tank's daddy! I'w go wreewy fast!"  
  
Trunks pushed away but Vegeta held onto him, repeat after me,  
  
"Re - all - y."  
  
Trunks said it slowly.  
  
"Now, say wow."  
  
Vegeta instructed.  
  
"Wow, bh' what's the point of telling me ta do dat?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Can't you tell the difference between the letters and sounds?"  
  
Trunks looked up,  
  
"Oh yah, I get it, I'll t-ry to make them right! He look I said right, right without tinking of it!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and made a  
  
"Th. . ."  
  
Sound.  
  
Trunks copied it and flew off.  
  
Vegeta sighed again,  
  
"Your mother is getting worried kid so hurry up! Oh yah, no attacks!"  
  
He yelled Trunks laughed and gave him a thumbs up, then sped off.  
  
Goku slapped Vegeta on the back,  
  
"Already teaching him stuff are ya!?"  
  
Vegeta cringed at Goku's loud laughing.  
  
"I never invited you. Your lucky Bulma would kill me if I didn't get you to come."  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head,  
  
"Well, there ya go, no matter how strong you think you are, she's stronger."  
  
Vegeta put his hands to his hips and laughed,  
  
"Of course, all female Saiyan's are a little stronger then their mates, no matter how strong the guy!"  
  
Goku fell silent,  
  
"Bulma . . . a Saiyan!?"  
  
Vegeta smiled as Goku's lips and eyes quivered in fear.  
  
"Yah, and I was going to tell her tonight but your coming over, so that means I'll have ta wait until you go home!"  
  
Goku's stood paralyzed, his back hunched,  
  
"But - but - but if she got mad enough - she could destroy the planet!"  
  
Goku yelled.  
  
Vegeta nodded as if just realizing that would be a possibility, then he perked up a bit,  
  
"Your girl Chi-chi is a Saiyan to ya know!"  
  
Goku's eyes went wide and he let out a frightened scream.  
  
Piccolo stepped up to them and stared at Goku dancing around with fright,  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
He asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"I don't think he knew that as soon as a Saiyan male mates with their partner, they'll turn Saiyan to. But I just told him Bulma and Chi-chi are both now Saiyan's."  
  
A slightly frightened cry came from Piccolo,  
  
"Chi-chi and Bulma are Saiyan's?!"  
  
He exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta looked at the wide eyed Piccolo in surprise,  
  
"What are you talking with such fear for!?"  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat,  
  
"Well incase you don't remember how tempered those two can get, look to the back of that mind of yours. Now imagine one of them being that mad and being able to throw attacks at you like we could to them!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"I don't know about Kakorot's mate but Bulma has her mothers kind blood in her so she cant be that mean, but then again, Kakorot's father was an ox king, and her mother, well I don't know but . . ."  
  
Vegeta was stopped by the hyper Goku,  
  
"Her mother was a trained martial artist and she was extremely tempered, even more then her dad and her put together!"  
  
Vegeta punched Goku's nose.  
  
He fell to the ground then sat up,  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, but, we are not telling Chi-chi she's a Sieyan, right?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"Fine, I'm assuming you already know where I live, there's a rock in the cliff and when you press it, a hole will appear, just go down it."  
  
Vegeta said speeding off before anyone could object.  
  
Authors Note Short and boring, but oh well!!!! 


	7. Tourture Through Eating

Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta caught sight of Trunks landing by the cliff. Vegeta smirked,  
  
"You can fly pretty fast now!"  
  
Trunks jumped up to the rock and pressed it,  
  
"Mommy says that I learn r-really fast."  
  
Trunks informed as he jumped into the hole.  
  
Vegeta flew after him and instead of landing, flew straight to the bedroom where he knew Bulma would be.  
  
Along the way he shut the intercom off.  
  
Bulma stepped out of the bathroom as she clipped on an earring.  
  
Vegeta pressed up against her.  
  
Bulma gasped in surprise then smiled.  
  
Vegeta smirked and chuckled,  
  
"Don't drop your guard around me woman."  
  
Bulma giggled as she slipped her hands up around Vegeta's neck.  
  
Vegeta chuckled again and bent his knees so that he could kiss Bulma.  
  
Bulma felt swept away,  
  
'I forgot how intense he was when he kisses, he's so different, so . . .enthusiastic!'  
  
Bulma thought pressing her stomach against his.  
  
Vegeta laughed in his throat and ran his hands down to Bulma's thighs. Trunks' humming could be heard, getting louder as he neared to them.  
  
Vegeta pulled away from Bulma just as Trunks stepped into the room,  
  
"Mommy! I got groceries!"  
  
He yelled holding the capsule in his hand.  
  
Vegeta took the capsule,  
  
"If you released that in here it would destroy the house."  
  
Trunks smiled,  
  
"Well then we gotta go outside and make the capsule grow!"  
  
He said spreading his arms.  
  
Vegeta handed the capsule back to Trunks,  
  
"How about you going outside and making the house appear, then throw anything that wont break down the hole kay?"  
  
Trunks nodded and closed his eyes as he skipped off.  
  
Closing his eyes wasn't a very good idea though because he ran right into the wall. Trunks stumbled sideways and laughed at himself, then ran down the tunnel.  
  
Vegeta turned back to Bulma,  
  
"It can be difficult with him around."  
  
He mumbled as he knelt down and rested his forehead on Bulma's.  
  
Bulma held her fingers around the side of Vegeta's neck, Vegeta stared into her eyes menacingly. He wrapped his hands under he knees and lifted her up.  
  
Bulma smiled up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta walked to the bed and set Bulma down.  
  
Bulma put her hands to his sides.  
  
Vegeta put his hand to one side of Bulma and swung his leg up over Bulma.  
  
Bulma stared up, all thoughts leaving her mind, not a care in the world.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he lowered his face down to hers.  
  
Bulma lifted her arms up to rest on Vegeta's shoulders.  
  
Vegeta pressed his lips against Bulma's.  
  
Bulma's mind went clear again, imagining all that she had too go through at the beginning to get him to start to even admit in the rudest way possible that he liked her. Bulma put her hands up to Vegeta's hair.  
  
Vegeta slid his hands down to Bulma's thighs.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
A held back, muffled laugh echoed in the room.  
  
Vegeta glanced to the door of the room, nothing was there.  
  
Vegeta took his lips from Bulma's and turned his head to the side, his suspicious eyes fell on Kurilln.  
  
Kurilln's face was bright red as his mouth was covered by his hand and his back leaned up against the dresser.  
  
Vegeta flopped to the side, uncovering Bulma.  
  
He sat up and glared at Kurilln,  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in here!"  
  
He growled.  
  
Kurilln shrugged,  
  
"I came for dinner, Goten and Trunks are making dinner. Chi-chi and Goku are 'investigating' your house and anyone else is trying to figure out how any of the technology works around here, and you two are lucky it wasn't Yamcha that came down here, it kills him enough that Vegeta took her away,"  
  
He said staring at Bulma who sat up.  
  
"So, you could have just left you idiot, you know, leave us to our business."  
  
Kurilln shrugged,  
  
"I could have, but just think, Goku and Chi-chi will be here in a minute and that would have been worse!"  
  
Bulma nervously stepped off the bed, Kurilln sighed and looked down the tunnel,  
  
"See, here they come, now just imagine where you two would be right now?"  
  
Vegeta growled and leaned back.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta,  
  
"Why are they here?"  
  
She growled at him.  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"I met up with Goku at the park, he invited himself to dinner."  
  
Bulma groaned,  
  
"Well it's a good thing your sons a good cook, heaven forbid his should be bad at it."  
  
Vegeta cocked an eye brow,  
  
"I never knew the kid could cook."  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"Well he does."  
  
Goku and Chi-chi peered into the room.  
  
Goku's eyes fell on Vegeta sitting on the bed,  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta! I invited a few people to come with us, hope you don't mind!"  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"Ya' ha right, I don't care, sure whatever the fuck you say."  
  
Goku leaned foreword,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Vegeta growled again and stared at him,  
  
"I said whatever!"  
  
Goku put his hand to the back of his head,  
  
"Oh, I thought you said something else, sorry, my ears are just full of wax!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
Chi-chi slapped the back of his head,  
  
"Oh be quiet, and you know perfectly well what he said."  
  
Vegeta rolled off the bed,  
  
"Get out of the stupid room you guys,  
  
"I don't go to your house and snoop through it."  
  
Bulma shot him a glare.  
  
Vegeta groaned,  
  
"Well I don't!"  
  
Bulma smiled at Goku and Chi-chi,  
  
"Sorry he's . . ."  
  
Chi-chi waved her hand and leaned back a little,  
  
"Yah, yah we know who he is, but Vegeta, explain to me how you did all this. You could have just came back to us an we could have wished her memory back."  
  
Vegeta leaned against a second dresser,  
  
"Yah, I could have done that if I wasn't left with nothing left to give, in case you forgot, I died."  
  
Chi-chi smiled,  
  
"Oh yah, I forgot."  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth,  
  
"Yah, you forgot."  
  
Chi-chi frowned,  
  
"Sorry, it's just, the only time you ever seemed to be involved with any of us was when you ate, or talked of killing people."  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"I'd sure like to kill some people right . . ."  
  
Bulma threw a pen at him,  
  
"Shut up Vegeta, now go help Trunks with dinner."  
  
Vegeta eyed Bulma,  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Bulma glared and stepped up to him,  
  
"You do it or else."  
  
She said pointing her finger into his chest.  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Bulma dug her thumb nail into his chest,  
  
"I'll hurt you more then this, or . . . I could just get really . . . really . . .really mad at you'?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged and started to walk from the dresser,  
  
"I could still kick your ass."  
  
Bulma growled deeply as he walked down a tunnel.  
  
Goku smiled,  
  
"You two really show that you're in love, well, I guess you two never really showed it did you?"  
  
Chi-chi sighed,  
  
"You really need to shut up once in a while, Goku!"  
  
Kurilln sighed,  
  
"You both need to take some chill pills, you two fight just as bad as those two, yet, I don't know how you two can't fight any harder over the past, what, 13 years. They've only been in the same world for a few hours maybe!"  
  
Bulma smiled,  
  
"Thanks Kurilln, but you have to take Goku and . . ."  
  
"I know, I know, you and Chi-chi wanna have, girl talk I don't see the point of it but, oh yah . . .right . . . leaving right . . .NOW!"  
  
He yelled grabbing Goku's arm and pulling him from the room as Bulma charged at him. Chi-chi giggled, then went stern,  
  
"You shouldn't be so mean to the little guy, he helps ya out a lot."  
  
Bulma laughed,  
  
"I'm only kidding, so how's life been since I left a few hours ago?"  
  
Chi-chi smiled and sat backwards on the chair leaned against the dresser,  
  
"It's been fine, just a total piece of hell though, you know how I made that flower garden in the yard?"  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"Yah, and it got destroyed, and we couldn't figure out who did it."  
  
Chi-chi nodded,  
  
"Yah, well just as Goten came he asked Goku if you were gonna go boom like when he blew up the flowers! Can you believe it, Goku watched me work hard all spring just to blow up the stupid flowers!"  
  
Bulma laughed,  
  
"Aw, common, that's not that bad, at least you got some more living again!"  
  
Chi-chi sighed,  
  
"Yah, but the first ones I bought as seeds and they survived until they were grown up, well until Goku killed them. But anyways, the second batch I bought when they were full grown! It's just not the same."  
  
Bulma laughed,  
  
"Yah! That was funny!"  
  
Chi-chi sighed,  
  
"So, what is it like here? I mean, I am very sorry about having to wish your memory away but you were even more depressed with Vegeta then when Yamcha died. That time you were happy after a few hours when you found out Yamcha could be brought back, but you started to perk up a bit just before you realized Vegeta couldn't be brought back. We just all couldn't stand seeing you so depressed, especially when you were a few months pregnant with Trunks, it would have been bad, something could have happened because you did stop eating."  
  
Bulma frowned,  
  
"I can remember everything, I don't think I would still be okay if you guys hadn't have wished my memories away, but it is still kinda a haze now, seeing as Vegeta's back. I was all sad and depressed the way I was before, but happy and excited, I still don't really know what to think."  
  
Chi-chi nodded,  
  
"I can try and understand that, I don't know what would happen if any one of my three boys left me."  
  
Bulma laughed,  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to be alive if your boys got killed and couldn't be brought back, you wouldn't shut up! Oh you know what would be even worse!?"  
  
Chi-chi smirked,  
  
"What would be worse!?"  
  
Bulma flopped down on the bed and smiled,  
  
"If you were a Saiyan and someone got you mad!"  
  
Chi-chi burst out laughing,  
  
"There wouldn't be a world left to make me mad!"  
  
Bulma laughed and stretched out on the bed,  
  
"Oh my, what if I were a Sieyan! Ha, that would be hilarious, Vegeta would be scared to death by me; maybe, if I became one, he would listen to what I say the first time!"  
  
Goten ran into the room,  
  
"Mommy! Wh'do you want for dinner!?"  
  
Chi-chi whipped some flour from his cheek.  
  
"Well what are you guys making?"  
  
Goten sighed,  
  
"Chicken, salad, fries, hamburgers, fruits, soups and lots more!"  
  
Chi-chi smiled, "How about some salad, chicken and a little bit of fries?"  
  
Goten smiled,  
  
"Kay, hi aunt Bulma, you scared me big time!? Anyways, what do you want for dinner!?"  
  
Bulma laid on her stomach and swung her feet back and forth,  
  
"How 'bout I have the same as your mom?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Kay, my mom, bye aunt Bulma!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi gave a weak wave and chuckled when they were sure Goten was gone.  
  
"Oh he's so sweet, I wish Trunks was a good talker, but he is coming along, he's just as smart as Goten though!"  
  
Chi-chi smiled,  
  
"Just to let you know, he'll be smart until he's about seventeen, then, he'll turn out like his father!"  
  
Bulma laughed,  
  
"I guess that's an advantage to Vegeta, except, Trunks will be rude and aragent, unless I make him change, it worked pretty good on Vegeta."  
  
Chi-chi twirled her hair,  
  
"We better go to the kitchen and eat our dinner before Vegeta and Goku eat it all."  
  
Bulma nodded and stretched as she stood up,  
  
"Yah, I wonder what would happen if Goku and Vegeta got to eat whatever they want, whenever they want."  
  
Chi-chi laughed,  
  
"The world would go hungry in a few minutes, I wonder how their planet survived?"  
  
Bulma shook her head as they walked down the tunnel,  
  
"Yah, everyone, even girls were Saiyan's there."  
  
Chi-chi poked Bulma's side with her elbow,  
  
"Those men must have had fun a few days ever month huh, if humans have tempers half as bad as their regular temper, I do really feel sorry for the males!?"  
  
Bulma laughed,  
  
"Oh yah! I think that would actually mean they'd be scared of us! Oh, that will be the day!"  
  
Chi-chi laughed,  
  
"All the guys being scared of us! Oh yah! That would be the best!"  
  
Trunks ran around a corner, hitting Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked down,  
  
"Are you alright sweetie?"  
  
Trunks rubbed his head and nodded,  
  
"Dinners ready!"  
  
Bulma paused for a second,  
  
"You said it the right way?"  
  
Trunks nodded,  
  
"Yah' ha! Daddy taught me that it was different the right way."  
  
Bulma kneeled down and dusted the flour from Trunks' face,  
  
"Now you go and clean up before you eat alright?"  
  
Trunks nodded and ran past Bulma, tripping but staying afloat.  
  
Bulma cocked an eyes brow,  
  
"That's weird, it took me a little while to teach him the words but I think its been about 5 months that I've been trying to teach him how to say his r's right, and I think he just said that without a d!"  
  
Chi-chi nodded,  
  
"Vegeta must be a good teacher to get him to say those right!"  
  
Bulma looked through the entrance, Trunks had returned to the kitchen and was trying to get more flour.  
  
He pulled out a cup heaping flour from it and turned slowly to Vegeta who was mixing things.  
  
Trunks' nose scrunched up, his head tilted back a bit.  
  
Bulma cringed, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Trunks' chest flexed in and out and his hand flew up, his head popped down, Vegeta turned to him.  
  
Bulma saw it in slow motion, the cup sprayed the flour which flew for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth opened, the cup flew over him and did a flip, spraying more flour on his back.  
  
Everyone turned as the cup landed on the ground. A cloud of flour hung around him, as it settled Vegeta's mad face looked at Trunks.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, Vegeta shook the flour from his hair and picked a handful of the flour from the floor.  
  
Trunks laughed, then stopped as Vegeta dumped the flour on him.  
  
Trunks wiggled the flour from himself and laughed.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Bulma,  
  
"Do something with the boy."  
  
He mumbled as he walked by.  
  
Bulma chuckled and walked after him, Chi-chi took control and started everyone cleaning.  
  
Bulma pulled some clothes out for Vegeta who washed his hair.  
  
Bulma walked into the bathroom and hung the change of clothes on the hook by the door,  
  
"You do know, it was a mistake."  
  
She told Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta shut the shower off and slipped into his clothes while Bulma checked her makeup.  
  
He stepped behind her and slipped his hands around her waist.  
  
Bulma put her hands on his and smiled, then turned around in his arms.  
  
Vegeta lent down for a kiss.  
  
Bulma kissed him back, she pulled away and hopped up on the sink,  
  
"They will come looking for us ya know."  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"So."  
  
Bulma smirked,  
  
"I forgot how much of a daredevil ya are!"  
  
Vegeta leaned back down, he kicked the door closed. * * *  
  
Goku pushed Goten off to the table,  
  
"Hurry up and set it up, I'll go and see what's keeping those two."  
  
Goku walked down the long tunnels, he entered the bedroom,  
  
"Hey you two! I'm just telling you that dinners ready and I mean it so hurry up with whatever the hell your doing . . . although . . . I'm shutting up now!"  
  
he called as he ran back to the living room after hearing the sounds that were coming from behind the door.  
  
  
  
Authors note  
  
Another short and boring chapter, sorry 


	8. Vacation?

Chapter 7  
  
Everyone stayed silent during dinner, Goten and Trunks were the only ones that conversed, they chatted about pointless things, and how scary the silent adults were beginning to get.  
  
Vegeta stood up and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to Trunks as he sat down,  
  
"Go play with your friend."  
  
Trunks looked at the bill,  
  
"Wow! Thanks daddy! Can we go the fair!?"  
  
Vegeta waved a yes and nodded.  
  
Trunks laughed and ran around to Vegeta, he pulled on his arm.  
  
Vegeta let him pull him down.  
  
Trunks gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.  
  
Goku leaned back in his chair and stared at Vegeta. Vegeta began to get paranoid with him staring,  
  
"What the hell do you want!?"  
  
Goku sighed,  
  
"It's just a little weird haven you around, and acting so nice."  
  
Vegeta held his palm up, a small blast formed,  
  
"Would you rather me be mad!?"  
  
Goku raised his arm,  
  
"Okay, okay! I got ya! Just don't blow me up!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and lowered his hand,  
  
"Trust me. It's tempting."  
  
Bulma pounded her fist into his arm,  
  
"Shut up, he's only trying to be nice!"  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"Is he ever not nice?"  
  
Gohan smiled,  
  
"I don't think he can be mean."  
  
Everyone gave a little chuckle and silenced.  
  
Bulma wanted the silenced to end, the clocks started ticking loudly, and a drop of water could be heard dripping from the kitchen.  
  
Chi-chi broke the silenced with a small laughing,  
  
"You two have . . . loud water."  
  
Bulma chuckled,  
  
"So . . ."  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"I know what everyone is thinking, so stop it, just leave the subject alone."  
  
Goku sighed and leaned back,  
  
"I have no idea of what-T-T-T, AHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone looked down to the floor where Goku laid sprawled out on his chair.  
  
A small laugh in Vegeta's throat be heard.  
  
Goku lifted himself up, rubbing his head and propping the chair back up.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I am a little dumb, but . . . that hurt!"  
  
Vegeta smiled in satisfaction to his hard chairs and floor.  
  
Bulma giggled behind her hand,  
  
"What will you guys be up to this week?"  
  
She asked happily.  
  
Chi-chi shook her head,  
  
"No idea, but I was kinda thinking . . ."  
  
She trailed off.  
  
Bulma eyed her,  
  
"You were thinking what?"  
  
Chi-chi perked up a bit,  
  
"Well, I don't think you guys would like it if I did it, I don't think the trust issue would be second guess I mean. So forget about it."  
  
Bulma sighed and leaned her elbows on the table,  
  
"You will tell me ya know, so you might as well say it now."  
  
Chi-chi sighed and eyed Gohan, then looked expectantly at Vegeta,  
  
"Well . . . I was thinking . . . We could take care of Trunks and you two can go on Vacation together, for about, two, three weeks maybe. But you two probably wont so that . . ."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Vegeta answered.  
  
Goku even looked at Vegeta with surprise in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta stood up and waved his hand. With a swipe, everything on the table, flew to the side and down the tunnel to the kitchen. Then he walked down another tunnel.  
  
Bulma bit her lip,  
  
"He's not mad, just annoyed."  
  
She reassured everyone.  
  
Gohan laughed,  
  
"Is he ever not annoyed?"  
  
Chi-chi shook her head,  
  
"Yes, when he's around Trunks, I noticed he seemed happier."  
  
Vegeta's head popped back into the room,  
  
"Stop talking behind my back, in case you forgot, the walls are bugged with intercom systems that activate to have your voices echo where ever there is more intercoms, unless I have showed you how to de-activate them."  
  
Then his head disappeared.  
  
Chi-chi looked around, then at Bulma.  
  
Bulma stood up and pressed a few spaces on the wall,  
  
"There, now it's shut off for him being able to hear us, but, we can still hear him.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"My fucking foot! Bulma I know you can hear me! You've got to start putting things where they don't fall on ME!"  
  
Some giggling was heard.  
  
"Oh you stupid little brats! You did it didn't you!"  
  
Some pitter patters of feet ran down the tunnel, Goten and Trunks ran in and hid under the table.  
  
Vegeta limped into the room, holding a huge sculpture, a leg was broken off of it, and an arm. His eyes were bloodshot, as he stared under the table.  
  
Bulma smiled,  
  
"Anyways, what was this thing about the vacation?"  
  
Chi-chi looked at her,  
  
"Well, your parents have enough money for you two to go to Hawaii, and then you guys can stay there for a while and get to know each other again!"  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement.  
  
Vegeta knelt down, looking under the table.  
  
Trunks and Goten giggled loudly and ran out.  
  
Vegeta materialized in front of them.  
  
They began laughing and started to run around the room, Vegeta limped after them. Goku watched Vegeta run after them.  
  
Vegeta took to the air and started chasing them, the sculpture raised in the air.  
  
"Uhhhh."  
  
He started.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi stopped chattering,  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku pointed to the corner of the room.  
  
Vegeta had Goten and Trunks cornered.  
  
They giggled hysterically.  
  
Vegeta raised the sculpture and pulled it down.  
  
It dented the wall, he looked between his knees where the two had run through.  
  
Vegeta somersaulted and flew under the table, dropping the sculpture and grabbing the backs of the boys' shirts.  
  
They turned and looked at him with wide eyes,  
  
"We swear it . . .!"  
  
"We never did nothing . . ."  
  
"Promise!"  
  
Vegeta stood tall and brought the boys' faces close to his, switching eye contact with both,  
  
"You little . . ."  
  
He was stopped by Bulma who threw a napkin at his head.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to her.  
  
Trunks and Goten both kicked out to Vegeta's chest, making him let go of them.  
  
They laughed even harder and flew off down a tunnel.  
  
Vegeta turned around,  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?"  
  
Bulma chuckled,  
  
"Common, you weren't actually gonna hurt them were ya?"  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"You could have waited and seen, but you had to go and stop me now didn't you! You don't know how much it hurts when a five hundred pound piece of cement falls on your foot, I don't even see why you would want the stupid thing!"  
  
Vegeta mumbled as he limped down the tunnel.  
  
Bulma smiled,  
  
"It's a piece of art!"  
  
Vegeta's voice boomed,  
  
"IT'S A FUCKING ROCK!"  
  
Chi-chi giggled,  
  
"He is funny."  
  
Kurilln chuckled,  
  
"I actually felt sorry for him. The two brats won against a powerful, stubborn, mercifulless, Sieyan!"  
  
Gohan smiled,  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day two one year olds would defeat 'Prince Vegeta,'"  
  
Everyone chuckled,  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Vegeta's voice boomed.  
  
Everyone chuckled some more.  
  
Chi-chi stood up,  
  
"Well, we have to get going, that touter for Gohan and Goten are coming earlier in the morning. Oh are you letting Trunks come? He'll just have to stay until about dinner time."  
  
Bulma shrugged,  
  
"So how does the touter thing work again?"  
  
Chi-chi smiled.  
  
"If your little Trunks starts right now, he'll be finished grade twelve in one year. Well . . . that is assumed anyways. As long as they don't take any breaks or anything."  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"Sure, that would be better cause I think Vegeta wants to do some training on the kid."  
  
Chi-chi clapped her hands together,  
  
"Great, don't worry, knowing Trunks, he'd probably be finished even sooner. Then, you two can get going!"  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"What time do you need him over?"  
  
Chi-chi sighed,  
  
"About 10:30 in the morning."  
  
Bulma stood up and looked at Gohan,  
  
"So how long have you got to go before your finished?"  
  
Gohan smiled,  
  
"Well, because of all the fighting, about another month or so, if I work really hard."  
  
Chi-chi waved a finger at him,  
  
"Oh no you don't, your starting from a bit before you left off. You've probably forgotten everything!"  
  
Gohan growled as he left the room.  
  
Chi-chi groaned,  
  
"Well, before this turns into an argument, we're leaving!"  
  
Bulma waved goodbye and turned to Kurilln.  
  
"Bulma? How do you actually feel about all of this?"  
  
Bulma sighed and brushed a piece of hair from her face,  
  
"I don't really know how I feel, except that whatever is happening is right, like its supposed to happen."  
  
Kurilln shrugged,  
  
"You know you can always change your mind and quit, just call me if he gives you trouble. Bulma laughed and patted Kurilln's head,  
  
"I'm a big girl that can take care of myself!"  
  
Kurilln sighed and sped out the hole in the room. Bulma turned around and looked down on Trunks,  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Bulma waited for him to continue.  
  
"Well, are you gonna make me go to school tomorrow?"  
  
Bulma smiled and lifted Trunks up,  
  
"Yah, but after about one year of it you'll never have to do it again!"  
  
Trunks smiled,  
  
"That's good, and then I get to hang out with Goten all day long!"  
  
Bulma put Trunks down,  
  
"And you know what? I cleaned all the dishes. And you know what? They're all put away. And you know what? I can't find my bedroom. And you know what? I'm tiered."  
  
Bulma glared at the tunnel as she walked down it,  
  
"You can sure tell."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
"And you know what? I'm still hungry. And you know what? Gohan said daddy was mean and hurt him. And you know what? I don't believe him. And you know what? I think I should hurt Gohan. And you know what? I think you should go to bed. And you know why? Because you look really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, grumpy right now. And you know . . ."  
  
Bulma took hold of his shirt,  
  
"What?"  
  
Trunks looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Daddy said to turn the intercoms things off and come to bed."  
  
Bulma sighed and carried Trunks to the bedroom,  
  
"Where do you expect him to sleep?"  
  
Vegeta took the wraps from his hands and put another punching bag up.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He said walking down a tunnel.  
  
Trunks skipped after him.  
  
Vegeta walked into a spare room,  
  
"This is your room, I'll be right back."  
  
Trunks looked around the large room. A dresser, bed and all of his clothes flew into the room.  
  
Vegeta stepped in and used his powers to arrange everything properly.  
  
Trunks looked up at him.  
  
Vegeta pulled a little fridge into the room,  
  
"It's got some drinks and food in it so you don't bug us in the middle of the night. The bed used to be mine, until I bought the other one. And, you'll have more stuff in the morning. But for now, just go down there and you'll find the T.V. room. Watch whatever you want."  
  
Bulma stepped into the room,  
  
"But . . . you have to be in bed by ten, you have to go out tomorrow remember?"  
  
Trunks nodded and hopped off to the T.V. room.  
  
Vegeta brushed past Bulma,  
  
"You know if you leave him alone he'll figure out that he needs to go to bed early."  
  
Vegeta told Bulma.  
  
Bulma sighed and walked beside Vegeta,  
  
"I've done it before, it doesn't work. He was awake for three weeks. Then I made him go to bed."  
  
Vegeta continued walked,  
  
"That's because he's Saiyan. He can stay asleep for up to three months before starting too get tiered. It's been proven."  
  
Bulma put her arm around Vegeta's shoulders and leaned her head on his arm,  
  
"It's different being back, and with you."  
  
Vegeta stood in the doorway, Bulma walked to the closet and took out some PJ's. Vegeta sat at the bed, pulling out the little booklet from under the bed. He looked up at Bulma to make sure she wasn't looking,  
  
'She's fine, just fine, a little confused, but getting the hand of it. Note, remind Trunks to not say the same four words over and over again.' (an: you know, 'I want that one and that one'; plus, 'and you know what'; 'plus and you know why')  
  
He wrote, slipping the book under the bed before Bulma turned around.  
  
She walked up to him and smiled evilly, Vegeta smirked, with a point of his finger, the lights turned out. * * * Trunks fell asleep in a few minutes, instead of the blank hospital type room he had at home, he had a squishy bed that wasn't hard. He woke to Bulma standing over him. A dark blue house coat wrapped around her,  
  
"Trunks dear, oh god I'm starting to talk like my mother. Okay, Trunks, you have an hour to get to Chi-chi and Goku's place."  
  
Trunks yawned and jumped up,  
  
"Can I go right now?"  
  
Bulma huffed the hair that fell on her face.  
  
"No, you need to eat something first, then rush over there."  
  
Trunks frowned but ran to the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta sat on a stool, he looked over at Trunks.  
  
Little plaid PJ's rushing at him.  
  
Trunks jumped up, latching onto Vegeta, just as he went to swallow some cereal.  
  
Vegeta pounded on his chest and coughed loudly.  
  
Trunks peered at him,  
  
"Wh' happened?"  
  
He asked pitifully.  
  
Vegeta swallowed some juice,  
  
"Hmph, you've gotten stronger, and, when you hit me, you made me choke, *mumbles, damn brat lea too respect me*!"  
  
Trunks giggled,  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
He said pouring some cereal into an empty bowl. The cereal scattered on the counter. The milk jug wobbled in his grasp, spilling on the counter. Trunks put some sugar into the bowl.  
  
Vegeta used his powers to pull a spoon over for Trunks.  
  
He took it from the air and spun the sugar into the bowl and took a bite.  
  
Bulma slumped into the room, she looked to the counter and walked behind Vegeta, laying on his back.  
  
A cloth lifted from the sink, it landed on Trunks' mess and swiped it up.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks eyes the cloth as they ate, both assuming the other had done it. Vegeta glared at Trunks as the cloth fell to the floor,  
  
"Boy, you dropped it!"  
  
Trunks, at the same time laughed,  
  
"Ha, ha, you dropped it daddy!"  
  
They both looked at each other.  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"Woman, you dropped the cloth!"  
  
Bulma perched her head on his shoulder,  
  
"I never did anything."  
  
Vegeta thought for a second,  
  
"Oh yah, I forgot to tell you but you're a Saiyan, so just don't think about anything to much, you could end up destroying something."  
  
Bulma looked at the side of Vegeta's face before registering what he had said,  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her,  
  
"You're a Saiyan, is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Bulma continued staring,  
  
"When did I become a Sieyan?"  
  
Vegeta looked to the roof, then at her,  
  
"About the day we slept together, I think, or it might have been the second time . . . I don't know, you should be able to figure it out."  
  
Bulma sat on the stool beside him,  
  
"Oh, yah, thanks for telling me that I have enough powers to destroy you, that could have come in handy when I was in labor with Trunks and that ass Yamcha was standing beside me!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"Well, at the time, I never told you because I thought I would be alive. The second reason would be because if you did know you had the powers, you would in fact have blown someone up."  
  
"I wonder why that would be a problem, maybe if people didn't . . . Hey, Trunks, get to your room and get dressed, then get to Goku's as fast as you can!"  
  
Bulma yelled.  
  
Trunks jumped up, knocking the bowl across the room.  
  
Bulma looked to the bowl, it and the cereal froze in thin air, Bulma panicked,  
  
"What the hell do I do?!"  
  
Authors Note:  
  
He he, not much of a cliffy, but oh well Ttyl! 


	9. GET OUT!

Chapter 8  
  
Vegeta chuckled,  
  
"Don't panic, just imagine that bowl to go to the sink, or wherever you want it to go!"  
  
Bulma looked to the sink and it flew over to it and plopped in the sink, after a few minutes of the bowl falling almost to the floor, then swinging back up into the air,  
  
"I can have some fun with this, but I'm still mad at you for not telling me sooner."  
  
Trunks ran through the kitchen,  
  
"Bye mommy, bye daddy, I'll be back tonight!"  
  
Vegeta poured himself some more cereal,  
  
"This stuff is surprisingly good, I'll have to get some more."  
  
Bulma looked at the cereal box,  
  
"Lucky charms? Where did you get the idea for getting that?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at her,  
  
"Our 'son' said you never let him get it so I did let him get it. Your can't really say it's bad for you because there are these little brown wheatie things shaped like triangles, I don't know, but there seems to be more of them then there are marshmallows, but I am beginning to get temped to separate them."  
  
Bulma sighed as Vegeta downed the cereal and dumped the box onto other counter, then he started to toss the wheat pieces into the box while putting the marshmallows into a pile.  
  
He looked up at Bulma,  
  
"I do what I want to."  
  
Bulma stared at one piece, sitting down, she posted her chin onto her fists and wondered about silly things. Within seconds she had two of the marshmallows dancing with two wheat's.  
  
Vegeta glanced up at the swirling food.  
  
Bulma made them go up to Vegeta's finger, they danced up it and crawled up his arm.  
  
Vegeta continued to swipe the wheaties into the box, until Bulma waved the cereal in front of his eyes. Vegeta flashed a smirk and lifted his head, then gulped the four pieces from the air.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and put the side of her face against the counter,  
  
"Your no fun, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"Am I supposed to be?"  
  
Bulma listened to the constant tapping of the cereal flinging into the box,  
  
"No, but it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Vegeta's mind filled with sudden and swift thoughts. But, knowing Bulma, he wouldn't be able to do anything about them.  
  
"What do you want to do today, Bulma."  
  
This caught Bulma's attention, seeing as how Vegeta didn't say her name directly to her often.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
She asked grubbily.  
  
Vegeta stayed silent, pausing for a second then continuing his separation of cereal.  
  
Bulma waited a few more seconds, to make sure she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Maybe later on."  
  
She told him.  
  
Vegeta didn't react, instead he dumped another box of Lucky Charms onto the counter.  
  
Bulma stood up and made herself some eggs.  
  
Vegeta watched her small frame sway around the kitchen. Then sit beside him.  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"This is getting boring."  
  
He told no-one.  
  
Bulma swallowed the last of her food and stood up, putting the dishes into the sink, then walking by Vegeta. As she walked by she patted Vegeta's belt line.  
  
Vegeta continued starring. But he did notice Bulma walk to the tunnel heading to the T.V. room. Vegeta starred blankly into the small pile of dishes in the sink, then stood up with a soar groan.  
  
He walked to the T.V. room where Bulma was nowhere to be seen. Until one of her legs flipped onto the back of the couch and hung limply.  
  
Vegeta perched his head on his fists, looking down on Bulma, a sly look on her face. Vegeta kept his gaze at the center of her eyes,  
  
"So?"  
  
He questioned, complete sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Bulma pulled her leg down as the back of the couch cut off her circulation.  
  
Conveniently, a Cheese Wiz commercial came on,  
  
"You know you waaaaaaaaannnnnnn it!"  
  
The T.V. called.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma both glanced at the T.V. and chuckled,  
  
"Now, I think I like that commercial."  
  
Vegeta said slyly.  
  
Bulma smiled up at Vegeta,  
  
"I don't think there could have been better timing!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and lowered one hand, cupping the side of Bulma's face with it. Bulma smiled as Vegeta's thumb stroked her cheek, nicely enough to make Bulma giggle. Vegeta stood tall and leaned over the couch, stopping his face just as the tip of his nose touched hers.  
  
Bulma put her arms up to his shoulders,  
  
"So, What do your want to do?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, quiet evilly, Bulma knew this look all too well and narrowed her eyes to meet Vegeta's evilness. Vegeta pushed his lips against Bulma's. Something that still swept Bulma up into her little cloud nine.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were sleeping on the couch, enveloped in each others arms. A tall figure loomed over them, pulling a blanket up to their necks.  
  
Chi-chi stormed into the room,  
  
"I've . . ."  
  
Goku pushed his finger against her lips and pointed to the couch.  
  
Chi-chi peered over the couch and smiled, her eyes filled with a girlish love,  
  
"Isn't that sweet? Falling asleep on the couch together?!"  
  
she whispered.  
  
Goku thought it was best not to tell her why they were covered by a blanket,  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen."  
  
He suggested, pushing Bulma's bra under the couch.  
  
Chi-chi tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Goku waited until she was out of sight and then took the clothes he had shoved under the couch out and tucked them on the other side where Bulma and Vegeta could see them, but where Chi-chi wouldn't.  
  
Chi-chi's head popped back into the room,  
  
"Stop pestering them you idiot, now come in here and help me make lunch!"  
  
Goku reluctantly jogged to the door, slightly afraid of the consequences of Chi-chi's anger.  
  
* * * Bulma woke to Vegeta starring at her,  
  
"You look happier when you sleep."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Bulma felt his hips square as she massaged the skin under his tail which he had decided to leave out.  
  
Vegeta starred, once again, slyly into her eyes,  
  
"You shouldn't do that ya know."  
  
Bulma smirked and massaged with more pressure.  
  
Vegeta's hand went up to her hair, pulling it from her face and then flipping her onto her back.  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta roughly and massaged the base of his tail lightly.  
  
Chi-chi perkily walked in, a large tray on food stacked higher then her head, and she was humming a nice little tune in her head.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma didn't even notice Chi-chi come in.  
  
Vegeta was focusing all of his attention on Bulma, as was Bulma to him.  
  
Chi-chi turned around, her eyes went wide, and she was so paralyzed that she couldn't even scream.  
  
Goku walked into the room and set the food down, he looked up to Chi-chi, and she looked at the brink of a heart attack.  
  
Goku stepped up to her, and closer to the couch,  
  
"Hey, honey . . . what's wrong, you look . . .well terrifhhied-d-d . . ."  
  
Goku saw a glint from Bulma's face. A dumb look crossed his face and his eye brows rose.  
  
Bulma's eyes flickered with confusion and anger, the flames from the fire place shinning over her face.  
  
Vegeta's face turned around, looking first at Chi-chi, then Goku, he fought back a huge blush that even Goku could see him struggling with.  
  
Just then, Kurilln decided to come in,  
  
"Hey ya guys! What's hehehe . . .Hey Vegeta! Oh, and, ehem, hello there Bulma."  
  
Bulma leaned her forehead against Vegeta's chest,  
  
"Would you all get the fucking outta here? NOW!"  
  
Vegeta yelled.  
  
Chi-chi and Kurilln ran from the room, Goku slinked to where he had hidden Bulma's clothes,  
  
"Here Bulma, I tried to keep her away as long as possible, but . . ."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide, and every hair stood on end before he bolted from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta snarled as he walked into the kitchen,  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be tutoring those brats!?"  
  
Goku avoided Vegeta's deadly glare, as did everyone else.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the touter can look after two kids for a while."  
  
Chi-chi informed, sliding a pile of sandwiches to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta glanced down to it,  
  
"You do know that just because you know where we live, it doesn't mean that you can come and go when you please!"  
  
Bulma crept up behind him and slid her arm into his,  
  
"Don't give them such a hard time!"  
  
Vegeta groaned,  
  
"Well, soooorrryyy for wanting to be left alone."  
  
Bulma growled, and for the first time, Goku noticed,  
  
"Hey, Bulma, that's a first."  
  
He commented.  
  
Bulma looked down to him,  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku turned his head to the side,  
  
"You don't usually growl, Bulma. You usually just yell."  
  
Bulma thought for a reason, then it hit her,  
  
'now I remember, only the Saiyan's growl like that . . . and now that I'm one, I do it too, but what should I tell Goku!'  
  
"Well, I don't know, I just hang around you Saiyan's so much that . . . you know, I kinda catch on!"  
  
Goku shrugged,  
  
"If I remember correctly though, I'm doubting that I am but still, I seem too recall Vegeta telling me you're a Saiyan . . . crap, I wasn't supposed to say anything!"  
  
Bulma slapped him upside the head,  
  
"You should shut up for once in your life Kakarott!"  
  
Goku was glad that he had two names, that way he would know if someone was pissed off at him.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, you guys are always annoyed with me, yadda, yadda, yadda. Besides, what do you expect from me?"  
  
Even Vegeta was surprised at his remark.  
  
But then Goku's face went bright,  
  
"So! Any good movies on tonight!"  
  
Chi-chi nervously laughed, she had seen Goku get annoyed before but this was different, as if he was in-between angry and annoyed.  
  
Vegeta had also sensed his tone and thought it was odd.  
  
Bulma was the first to talk,  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
Goku gulped down the wheatie part of the Lucky charms,  
  
"Ya know, this cereal is kind of boring, and the box shows that there should be marshmallows in it."  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself and turned away,  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Bulma sighed and watched his tall stature stalk from the room.  
  
Chi-chi turned her head to the side,  
  
"He seems taller."  
  
Bulma smirked at her,  
  
"He is."  
  
Chi-chi looked blank,  
  
"Oh Bulma, your so gross!"  
  
Bulma and her laughed.  
  
"Yes like that but truly, he is taller, remember how he used to be a little lower than eye level with me?"  
  
Chi-chi nodded, still a little giggle in her throat.  
  
"Well, now he has to look down on me!"  
  
Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Chi-chi giggled,  
  
"I'm sure he looks down on you a lot! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, ohhohoho deary me my!"  
  
Bulma began laughing.  
  
Goku looked from one to the other as each said something.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi laughed even harder.  
  
Goku just sighed,  
  
"I'll never understand this all. Your girls make everything so confusing!"  
  
Chi-chi frowned but continued laughing, she wrapped her arms around Goku and kissed his cheek,  
  
"You poor, poor baby. Don't worry! Someday you'll understand everything!"  
  
Goku sighed,  
  
"I won't ever get it, especially if you two are talking about it."  
  
Vegeta walked back in, a pissed look on his face,  
  
"What won't you get?"  
  
he asked for the sake of a stupid conversation.  
  
Goku looked back and shrugged.  
  
Vegeta looked at Chi-chi and Bulma whose eyes gave him a nice sweep,  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
He asked questionably.  
  
Bulma giggled behind her hand and looked down to Vegeta's pants, her eyes sat there,  
  
"Absolutely nothing of importance to you. Especially if you want to stay . . . and I'm not even going to finish that sentence!"  
  
Vegeta eyed her carefully as her and Chi-chi laughed their heads off.  
  
"Stupid females, need to start explaining things to us people who don't know that stupid code stuff you are always talking about with your other stupid fucking friends!"  
  
Vegeta growled, sitting down and pouring himself a bowl of marshmallows from the lucky charms.  
  
Goku sighed and poured himself some more of the wheatie part.  
  
"Hey Bulma? Do you have any sugar?"  
  
Goku asked.  
  
Bulma giggled,  
  
"Yah I have sugar but I don't know if you want it or not."  
  
This time Goku understood,  
  
"Bulma, you know what I mean, and I think, I know, you know that's rare but I still think that after Vegeta, you don't have any left! Oh geez, ha, o that's pretty funny!"  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta blushed deeply.  
  
A spoon full of milk and marshmallows filling his mouth and dripping out. Goku laughed and looked at Vegeta, his eyes were bloodshot with the want to kill Goku.  
  
"Hey Vegeta? I didn't think that it was true, just . . ."  
  
Vegeta leapt up and pushed Goku to the ground, his hand encircling his neck.  
  
Goku tried to yelp in fright but no air could escape his lungs.  
  
Vegeta's face starred down, rage building up,  
  
"Listen Kakarott . . . I don't insult what you and your mate do so don't . . .you fucking . . . DARE . . . insult our way!"  
  
Then his voice went low and dangerous,  
  
"Got it?!"  
  
Goku managed a smile and raised his hand so Vegeta could see his thumbs up.  
  
Vegeta smoothly released Goku's neck and strode back to his chair.  
  
Both Chi-chi and Bulma wearing extremely nervous looks.  
  
Goku breathed deeply for a second, Vegeta once again interrupted him just as he was about to talk.  
  
"And yes, I fucking know that you could have fucking hurt me there, but obviously you didn't. It's not the first time I've done that too you."  
  
Goku laughed and pulled himself up.  
  
"If I knew you were so touchy on the subject then maybe I wouldn't have said anything, but . . .HEY!"  
  
Goku looked down to Vegeta's cereal, then to the Luck Charms box. Vegeta continued eating.  
  
' I guess the ass has finally got it, kami that took long enough, I'll be fucking damned if I let him have any though!'  
  
Vegeta growled to himself. But, he could feel the scar at the base of his neck burning. His hand raised to it,  
  
"Stupid bonding shit . . . I am NOT letting him have any of my cereal, oh shut the hell up, I can hurt you too wench!"  
  
Bulma forced as much pain as she could muster into Vegeta's scar.  
  
He winced,  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!? Kami take this!"  
  
Vegeta forced pain into Bulma's scar, she growled and clutched it,  
  
"Stop it you oaf! You have more power then I do and yet you seem to forget that!"  
  
Vegeta growled at a slice of pain shooting through his collar,  
  
"You stupid bitch! You do have just as much power as me, kami! I thought that you knew that already!"  
  
Bulma took a double take,  
  
"What do you mean, I have just as much power as you?"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow and drank the rest of his third lunch.  
  
"I mean that, when we bonded, you gained the same amount of power I do, and the stronger I become, the stronger you become . . . and what the hell is wrong with your face Kakarott!?"  
  
Goku's face was of total agony, regret, hate and disbelief.  
  
Chi-chi's face showed the most pissed off stare that was even manageable by Vegeta.  
  
Goku held his hand tightly over his own bonding scar, finally his face and agony cracked,  
  
"Chi-chi that hurts! Stop it, owwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
  
Chi-chi's eyes narrowed even more and Goku ran up to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him with a 'what the fuck are your doing ass' look on his face. Goku took Vegeta's arm with his hand and squeezed down.  
  
Vegeta was about to push him away when he felt the same pain Goku did. Not only was Goku accidentally transferring the same pain he hand into Vegeta, but he was also clamping down on his arm so much that Bulma could hear the bone start to crackle.  
  
Both men screamed out in pain.  
  
Bulma was freaking out, she had no idea of what was happening but she could also feel the same pain through the bond she could feel Vegeta's pain.  
  
Only Chi-chi stood starring at Goku, as mad as ever.  
  
Finally Bulma managed to shove Chi-chi's arm, breaking her from her trance.  
  
She glared down at Bulma,  
  
What the hell did you do that for!?"  
  
She yelled angrily.  
  
Bulma panted and looked up,  
  
"Incase you didn't notice, your husband is killing mine and making his pain also come to me!"  
  
Chi-chi looked as if she were just realizing it,  
  
"Oh he, he, I'm sorry . . . but not to you Goku. If I had known that I had your powers! THEN MAYBE I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU SOONER!"  
  
Goku glared down at Vegeta,  
  
"If I had told you then you would have destroyed the planet just because Gohan fell asleep doing another two weeks straight of homework!"  
  
Chi-chi growled,  
  
"Well maybe if he finished the work and stopped that inappropriate singing . . . maybe it wouldn't be so bad!"  
  
Goku sighed and rubbed his neck,  
  
"Well . . . seeing as this is going no ware, Bulma, Vegeta, well, the tutors have decided to teach the kids for as long as they can stay awake."  
  
Bulma bit her lip,  
  
"But then I wont be able to see my baby for kami knows how long!"  
  
Goku smiled,  
  
"Oh don't worry! They'll be asleep in a week or so, then he'll be here for a few hours before coming back. It really is faster like this and besides . . . if you two are going on that vacation, then you wouldn't be seeing him anyway!"  
  
Bulma pondered over that for a few seconds,  
  
"Yah, I guess your right, hey, I wonder where we should go?"  
  
Bulma pondered. 


	10. Plane Rides

Chapter 9  
  
Authors note:  
  
There is a warning, a lemon is in here, so for those of you who don't like reading them, you can skip it. Otherwise, I think it's fine!  
  
PS the lemon isn't very descriptive, unlike some others I've read  
  
Goku and Chi-chi left, leaving Bulma to get mad at Vegeta for being so lazy.  
  
Bulma finally gave up after about ten minutes and stormed off to the bedroom to pack for their little vacation.  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked down a new tunnel he had made, heading straight for a gravity room that had been times up to be able to stand 500 Super Saiyan's at a time, all powering up and training twice as hard as 'he' normally would.  
  
Bulma started packing up all the clothes that she thought she would wear, everything, including bikini's which she remembered Vegeta sweat dropping over and sweaters incase it got cold.  
  
She heard a failure hum go over the room.  
  
She sighed,  
  
"That idiot is going to someday, might as well pack for him too, maybe then he'll appreciate the fact that I do things for him!"  
  
As she searched through his part of the closet she sighed, all there was, was his Saiyan outfit, and armor.  
  
But behind all that was a box.  
  
Bulma pulled it out and opened it.  
  
There were a bunch of jeans, really baggy ones to.  
  
Bulma pulled a pair out, they were hideous,  
  
"I sure hope he didn't try to make these!?"  
  
Bulma giggled.  
  
Infact, he had seen a pair like that on T.V. and had wanted a pair, but when he went to get them, they were only for little kids, so he tried to make himself a pair.  
  
Bulma giggled.  
  
He had attempted to make fifteen pairs and the last pair was actually good.  
  
Bulma packed them up. She started humming, then popped out a capsule and picked a bunch of wacky shirts that Vegeta would normally blow up if he saw them.  
  
"Vegeta! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME AND I WANT YOU TO TRY SOMETHING ON!"  
  
Vegeta growled in his gravity room, even if Bulma had talked, the magnification from the intercom would still make her seem louder, but here she was, screaming like bloody murder!  
  
"Bulma . . .I can hear you when you talk normally and it hurts my ears, yelling is unnecessary!"  
  
Bulma sighed, knowing that yelling at him was the only way to get him to listen. Soon, Vegeta walked into the room, a smug look on his face,  
  
"What the do you want?"  
  
Bulma turned to him and tugged the wife beater off of him.  
  
Vegeta eyed her, she pulled out a dark blue shirt with red and black flowers on it,  
  
"What the is that!?"  
  
Vegeta growled as Bulma pulled a sleeve up to his shoulder,  
  
"It's a shirt that your going to wear when we go to Hawaii."  
  
Vegeta looked in a mirror, the shirt did look good on him but it was the type of shirt that he would blow up.  
  
Bulma glanced to the mirror and glared at him,  
  
"Don't you dare, I can replicate anything so there's no point, and besides, I'll get you to wear something worse than this if you don't wear it at least once!"  
  
Vegeta moaned,  
  
"But if I wear these shirts . . . and people recognize me . . ."  
  
Bulma groaned and gave him a small slap on the chest and turned to get more things for him to try on,  
  
"Vegeta! If people recognize you . . . they'll be running for their lives!"  
  
Vegeta glared but had a devious smirk on his face,  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad . . . but if they see me wearing something Kakarott would wear . . ."  
  
Bulma sighed and pulled Vegeta's shirt off, replacing it with a black one with a white and red dragon swirling around it,  
  
"Yah, yah, they'll think that you've gone soft . . . but give them thirty seconds with your attitude and they'll be running away!"  
  
Vegeta paused, thinking about how pleasing that would be.  
  
The line was crossed when Bulma brought out a bright red shirt with hundreds of colourful flowers on it.  
  
Vegeta didn't notice that she had put it on him until she had stood back and giggled. He looked down, any bright color imaginable was on his shirt.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta's eye's start to twitch and go bloodshot.  
  
"Aw common Veggie!!"  
  
Vegeta growled and ripped the shirt off, throwing it in the air and sending a small ki blast at it.  
  
Bulma stood dumbfounded as the ashes of the nice shirt fell on her.  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly.  
  
Bulma just growled,  
  
"Those shirts cost a lot of money you know!?"  
  
Vegeta raised his chin a bit and stepped up to her, he was looking almost directly down on her, Bulma put a smug expression on, trying her best to stop from instantly melting into the chest that was pushing her against the wall and the arms that held her waist.  
  
"Vegeta . . . you need to wea-"  
  
Vegeta pushed his lips against hers.  
  
Bulma struggled not to cave, but then Vegeta pulled her gently from the wall and deepened the kiss, causing Bulma to melt, she let Vegeta run his hands over her and push her to the other side of the room, and to the edge of the bed where he pulled his lips away, looking down on her,  
  
"You do know that your very bad at keeping yourself under control."  
  
His voice was seducing.  
  
Bulma glared into his eyes, a growl lurked in her throat, Vegeta could feel it vibrate against his chest,  
  
"Like I said, you cant keep control."  
  
He repeated.  
  
Bulma thought out a plan in her head,  
  
"Can't keep myself under control huh?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, then looked surprised when Bulma spun Vegeta onto the bed, he sat up,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He asked, a glint of anger in his voice.  
  
Bulma smirked,  
  
"Remember when we first got together?"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Yah, it was the first time we mated."  
  
Bulma raised a brow,  
  
"Yah, well remember how you . . . teased me?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, remembering how he had waited until she was at her edge before retreating, then doing it again . . . until she literally begged for him to stop teasing her.  
  
"It was a good thing that you live so far away from anyone and that your parents were gone . . you could have burst my ear drums with those lungs."  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta, he could tell that she was up to something and knew exactly what it was.  
  
Bulma smirked and sat on his waist,  
  
"I can make you want it, you know, make you want it so much you'll have to grip the mattress?"  
  
Vegeta clenched his jaw shut, holding back a moan as she grabbed him tenderly,  
  
"That's something you've never done before."  
  
He mumbled into her ear.  
  
Bulma smirked and stood up, she stepped up onto the bed and walked behind Vegeta,  
  
"I've found something out, I think you'll like it."  
  
Vegeta wondered what could happen to his back that would make him 'grip the mattress'.  
  
Bulma tapped her finger along his spine, counting each plate,  
  
"Ten."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta perked up his ears,  
  
"What's so good about 'ten'?  
  
Bulma grabbed a pen and drew a little circle around the bone,  
  
Just wait here for a second."  
  
She taunted.  
  
Vegeta watched her go and get a hammer from a box to the side of his invisible experiment inside the wall.  
  
She came back over and kneeled behind him,  
  
"Now . . . this will only hurt for a few seconds, then, I can tease you all I want and you won't be able to do anything about it!"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow,  
  
"Why would it-"  
  
Bulma slammed the flat end of the hammer on the tenth plate.  
  
Vegeta yelled in pain as he felt the bone crackle, then a little higher then his tail bone, he could feel a sharp rip.  
  
Bulma tossed the hammer aside and jumped back.  
  
Vegeta calmed a bit when the pain stopped, he panted madly, then turned his head around,  
  
"What the hell was that for woman!?"  
  
Bulma still smiled,  
  
"Wait a second."  
  
Vegeta felt the pain go away.  
  
When Bulma was sure it was over she stood up and sat back on his waste,  
  
"I've got a surprise for you . . ."  
  
This time her voice was seducing.  
  
Vegeta looked down, her hand slid around his stomach and to the small of his back, she massaged it.  
  
Vegeta realized after a few seconds what had happened.  
  
His hips bucked, begging for her to release him.  
  
Bulma cackled in her throat,  
  
  
  
"Ya see, I can make you beg now."  
  
Vegeta glared sexily up at her as she continued to massage the base of his newly grown tail. Vegeta started a trail of kisses along Bulma's chest, and up to where he had bitten her, the temptation to bite her again thrived in his throat. Instead, he nuzzled his nose against the rough surfus of it, then continued his trail of kisses up to her ear where he kissed it sweetly.  
  
Bulma's fingers found the spot she was looking for and she pushed Vegeta's back to the bed and tugged his pants off, she still hadn't pressed on the spot her finger was lurking.  
  
Vegeta smirked as Bulma tossed his boxers across the room,  
  
"You wanna know what it's like . . . to be forced to beg to get it?"  
  
Bulma asked, letting Vegeta pull her tank top over her head, and unhook her wrap around skirt and panties.  
  
Bulma smirked,  
  
"You won't be getting anything 'till I say so!"  
  
Then Bulma pressed on the long awaited spot.  
  
Vegeta's whole body felt in complete need of Bulma, even the edge of his brows felt the need to have her kiss them tenderly. Vegeta realized his mistake of letting her have some control when a groan passed his lips.  
  
But Bulma just pressed harder, she looked to his hands which were clenched.  
  
"So you wanna beg yet?"  
  
Bulma asked pressing only a little harder, and moving the finger in small circles.  
  
The side of Vegeta's lip twitched and he opened his eyes,  
  
"Never woman."  
  
His voice stung of something that Bulma couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"So you wanna be teased, you wanna go just to the edge which you will hit right . . .now, then just have me pull my hand away like I did . . . denying your need for anything. You're just gonna lay there, for as long as I want to do this?"  
  
Vegeta thought about her words,  
  
"You'll beg too woman."  
  
Vegeta felt out her spine and gave one quick flick to her tenth bone from the bottom.  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide and she let out a scream.  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
"You're a Saiyan to ya know."  
  
Bulma glared into his eyes as he began to touch all the familure pressure points to the Saiyan tail base, which he knew better than Bulma, because he had the tail for a good portion of his life.  
  
Bulma gave a sharp gasp and pushed her thumb against Vegeta's biggest weak point.  
  
Vegeta's tail curled up around Bulma's waist.  
  
Now two of the most stubborn people in the world were battling to get the other to beg first.  
  
Bulma ran her fingers along his length, finally getting what she told his he would do.  
  
Vegeta took his hands from her tail and gripped the mattress lightly, a growl cursing his lips.  
  
"I told you, now say please."  
  
Bulma teased.  
  
Vegeta panted harshly and put his hands up to Bulma's neck, pulling her down and then turning so he was on top of her.  
  
He pushed inside of her, she hugged him tighter the higher he got.  
  
Almost a half hour later, Vegeta released into her, Bulma gurgled in her throat, fighting back a scream, although it didn't work.  
  
Both their bodies screamed at them, wanting more.  
  
Vegeta's hands cupped her breasts and slid to entangle his fingers in her hair as he thrust rythnimatically into her again, going for his second round, each time causing Bulma to give a small squeal of pleasure.  
  
Vegeta rested his forehead against her collar bone, then started to kiss her neck, advancing further and further up not only inside of her but also up to her lips where he darted his tongue inside of her mouth and he massaged his tongue along hers.  
  
Finally Bulma sighed into Vegeta's chest,  
  
"No matter how old you get, your still the best at this!"  
  
Vegeta growled into her neck,  
  
"What the hell do you mean, old?"  
  
Bulma giggled, and swung her hands above her head and rested them on the pillow,  
  
"So, waddo you wanna do now . . . home boy?"  
  
Vegeta recapped on when he had been brought back to earth, she had called him 'home boy'. With the memories he put his lips back to hers and immediately deepened the kiss as he thrust into her.  
  
Bulma gasped into his mouth, something felt different. She remembered the feeling, but it wasn't Vegeta, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
'I felt the same way the first time we did this, just before . . . no, that couldn't have happened, he would freak if it happened again!'  
  
She thought, wishing for all that was alive that it wasn't true.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma waved goodbye to everyone in the parking lot as the plane started up.  
  
Vegeta had already made himself a little nest.  
  
A pillow behind his head and back, leaving his tail to sway in the walkway where everybody could see.  
  
Bulma grabbed his hand and waved it back and forth up to the window.  
  
He growled and let the back of the chair back, he rested his sandaled feet on a huge duffle bag and let the little possessions he 'loved so much', clutter around him.  
  
The stewardess came up to him, Bulma had already had a little chat with her, telling her who Vegeta was and everything that she should try not to be scared of.  
  
She smiled at Vegeta nervously as he opened one eye to her,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He growled, the lady gave a glance to Bulma before clasping her hands together,  
  
"Well, Vegeta-sama . . . we have some food for you, if you want it?"  
  
Vegeta opened the other eye to look at the lady.  
  
There was something different about her, something very failure.  
  
Seeing his questioned look, the stewardess turned around and lifted the top of her shirt off.  
  
A tiny vein started to throb through her skin and a tail ripped out of her skin,  
  
"I was one of the ones fortunate enough to get sent out, although, I have had nothing to train myself with. To be honest, I had no idea about anything until I was five, that's when all the memories started to fill my head, your memories. I figured out that because you came, all the Sieyan's that were here and didn't know what to do 'bout who they really were, got your memories. There's actually quite a few of us, and we are all still willing to work under your command as your people, after seeing that wonderful job you did with Cell, and Frieza,"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, wide eyed,  
  
"How many are we talking about?"  
  
The Saiyan sighed,  
  
"A few hundred, and their still coming, I don't know, Polina, has found out that all the Saiyan's that got um . . . blown up, came here when you settled here, and they just keep coming!"  
  
Vegeta was dumbfounded, so was Bulma.  
  
The stewardess wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Vegeta,  
  
"This is my home number, I'll be in Hawaii for my vacation, so you can catch me until the end of summer."  
  
Vegeta nodded and starred at the paper, the woman walked away, feeling somewhat less nervous about talking to her prince now.  
  
Vegeta shook his head,  
  
"And I thought there was nobody outside of your little group of friends that were Sieyan's!"  
  
Bulma smiled and took the paper from his hand,  
  
"We're on a late anniversary slash honeymoon so shut up and stop worrying about it!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, he had been planning what he would do if he really were still the ruler of the godforsaken planet, so, there wasn't really much he could do about it.  
  
But as he thought, Bulma gasped, he looked at her and she hugged her stomach, leaning down and putting her head between her knees.  
  
Vegeta leaned foreword,  
  
"What's wrong Bulma!?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head and breathed as if she were giving birth,  
  
"Nothing . . ."  
  
Vegeta slipped off the chair and knelt beside her, trying to look up into her face, which he now saw was very pale and clammy.  
  
Authors note:  
  
It is kinda short, what will happen to Bulma? The hundreds of other Saiyan's won't be spoken of much but still, it's all good! 


	11. Lovin on the side

Chapter 10  
  
Authors note:  
  
I don't think this'll be the best chappie, but hey, I will like!!!  
  
Vegeta starred up at Bulma, she gasped and a small tear fell down her cheek, then the color came back to her face and she tried laughing.  
  
Vegeta stroked the hair from her face and sat back up on the chair.  
  
Bulma leaned back, her face was still a little clammy.  
  
Vegeta wiped it with a tissue,  
  
"Bulma, what the hell happened there?"  
  
He asked, his voice stinging with worry.  
  
Bulma shook her head again,  
  
"Nothing . . . I need to make sure that I'm right before I tell you."  
  
Vegeta felt oddly hurt that she could keep something from him, but seeing the tiered and frightened expression on Bulma's face he decided to leave her alone.  
  
To Bulma's surprise he didn't pry her for answers, but instead turned in his chair and pulled his pillows from it, then stuffed them behind her back, then made her chair lean back some more before leaning back and clasping her hand, squeezing it lightly before closing his eyes.  
  
Bulma smiled and leaned over to him, locking her lips on his for a second before leaning into his pillows and falling asleep.  
  
Bulma woke and heard bustling going on around her, something was pressed against her side and she felt oddly held.  
  
Something wrapping around her moved and her back hit something cold, then something thick was placed on top of her.  
  
Bulma snuggled into the large quilt around her, she heard some more bustling then the smell of food, this made her open her eyes.  
  
Vegeta sat at a table, eating his fill and she lay in a huge bed that was in a honeymoon suite. Vegeta heard her rustle under the blankets and turned his head around,  
  
"Glad to see your up."  
  
He commented. Bulma smirked and felt her forehead which was hot,  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
she asked, half whispered.  
  
Vegeta wiped his mouth,  
  
"We're at the hotel that you always say you wanted to stay at. It's kind of amazing how easily people give the best things to you when you say your either Bulma or Vegeta. They almost gave this room to us."  
  
Bulma sat up, ignoring the small ping of pain slowly forming in her stomach.  
  
Vegeta frowned,  
  
"In case you forgot, I can feel your pain when I want to, maybe you should . . ."  
  
Bulma shook her head,  
  
"No, I'm fine and don't need any help, I've gone through this before."  
  
Vegeta growled at her,  
  
"Yah, and that's what's scaring you . . . I can see and feel that too."  
  
Bulma sighed at how easily he could read her expressions,  
  
"I'm not scared, just a little freaked out."  
  
Vegeta gave a sly laugh,  
  
"You've been 'freaked out' since about two days ago, I could feel it that night, you know."  
  
Bulma bit her lip,  
  
"Well, I have an idea, but that doesn't matter cause it's very unlikely."  
  
Just then the phone rang, Bulma picked it up,  
  
"Hello? Oh, Chi-chi, how'd you get this number? . . . Really . . . what is it you want to ask . . . WHAT! CHI-CHI! . . . No of course not, trust me . . . well . . . no . . . I'm telling you not to jump to conclusions right now! Got it!? Fine you can think all you want but it wont . . . yes . . . two days ago? Chi-chi, that's my personal life . . . how the hell did you know!? Chi-chi yeah right, you and your stupid ways, right . . . well, your wrong kay, no . . . yes . . . I'm going to hang up on you . . . I -I-I . . .bye chi-chi!"  
  
Bulma called into the phone as she slammed the phone on the receiver and glared at it.  
  
Vegeta had gone back to eating and pushed his plates away,  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do for the next little while?"  
  
Vegeta asked, his voice stinging with false wonderment.  
  
Bulma sat on the bed and looked outside,  
  
"Ya wanna go to the beach?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged.  
  
Bulma sighed and grabbed a capsule from her pocket, it popped out and she searched through her bating suits.  
  
Vegeta glanced over, seeing the tiny things and bikini's he turned his head away.  
  
Bulma threw a pair of large black shorts with small light blue waves at the bottom onto Vegeta's head,  
  
"Put them on boy."  
  
Bulma chirped.  
  
Vegeta sat them on his lap and laid his head back. He frowned at the upside-down Bulma,  
  
"You don't expect me to wear something like this do you?"  
  
Bulma dangled the tiniest bathing suit she had in front of his face,  
  
"You might get to wear big shorts but I get to wear something a little bigger than a string."  
  
Vegeta smirked and narrowed his eyes, making Bulma giggle as she turned to get changed. Vegeta quickly stripped and pulled the shorts on, tying the criss-crossed string around the waist so that they would hang loosely a few centimeters under his belly button. He looked himself over in a mirror, the bottom of the shorts were just above his knees, but even he had to admit they looked good on him, nothing as good as what appeared behind him though.  
  
Bulma walked by, Vegeta sidestepped so his eyes could follow her on the mirror. Bulma started to search through her capsules, Vegeta was gob smacked, her longerie was less revealing than the bathing suit she was wearing.  
  
Bulma noticed him looking at her and blushed.  
  
Vegeta blinked,  
  
"You're not going out in that."  
  
He ordered madly.  
  
Bulma's face grew slightly red from anger,  
  
"And why the hell not!?"  
  
"In case you didn't notice this before, but I hide my emotions pretty damn good, and did you not see my face when you walked in?!"  
  
Bulma smiled,  
  
"I can stand some pitiful guys gawking at me, besides, you look pretty 'drop-dead-gorgeous' yourself so I could be saying the same to you!"  
  
Vegeta stepped up to Bulma and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning his forehead against hers,  
  
"You do know that I only worry about you because I know you could probably do a hell of a lot better than me?"  
  
Bulma starred into his eyes with more anger,  
  
"Did you know that I would rather die and go to hell five times over then dieing there again, before I would ever think of another man the same way I do about you?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and pressed his lips against Bulma's, he could smell her want for him rise almost instantly.  
  
Bulma's hands ventured up into his hair as her tongue played a little war with Vegeta's.  
  
Bulma giggled into Vegeta's mouth as his hands cupped her ass and lifted her up, his hands sliding down her thighs, snuggly holding her legs around his waist as he let her down to the bed  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma had 'finally' compromised with Vegeta on putting a pair of short-shorts/cutoffs/low-riders.  
  
Vegeta held her hand madly as they walked down the beach, his great Sieyan hearing picking up on ever girl who giggled and sighed, then commented to their friend about how hot he was; but he didn't pay attention to them, he paid attention to all the remarks on how hot, gorgeous, and sexy Bulma was from any man that walked by.  
  
Bulma's giggled and let her tail sway, causing startled men to think twice about how hot she was, seeing as they had all seen Goku and the others fighting, when they had their tails.  
  
Vegeta smiled down at Bulma, she acknowledged his silent thank you and pushed him playfully into the shallow water. His foot landed on a shell and he lifted his foot to get it off as he was pushed, making him fall over.  
  
Bulma was pulled on top of him.  
  
Both let out a small frightened scream.  
  
Bulma giggled against Vegeta's chest,  
  
"Catch this."  
  
She giggled mercifully.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to see that Bulma had a handful of water pushing it's way to his face. Vegeta's eyes closed just before the salty water hit them. He instantly hit her with a wave of water, crawling backwards in the water, until they weren't able to touch the bottom anymore.  
  
Vegeta ducked under the water and stood on the bottom, when Bulma came under he grabbed her and pulled her to a cave a few seconds away.  
  
They came to an air pocket, Vegeta floated up, it was more than an air pocket, and it was almost the size of Capsule corp.  
  
Bulma gasped in the air and swam to the edge of the water, lifting herself up.  
  
"You know what we should do?"  
  
Bulma asked nicely.  
  
Vegeta growled and checked the place out, somehow unsure of what might be lurking around any corner.  
  
Bulma frowned,  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Vegeta floated to her and ran the back of his knuckles over her face, smiling in his almost sweet smiley kind of way.  
  
Bulma hid a huge smirk pulling at her lips.  
  
Vegeta got distracted again by a loud thumping coming their way, well, it was loud to him. Something emerged out from the shadows of another cave. Vegeta stepped in between it and Bulma.  
  
But nothing came, the sound and feeling of something there disappeared.  
  
Vegeta tapped Bulma's shoulder,  
  
"Stay here a minute, will ya?"  
  
Then he disappeared into the caves.  
  
Bulma wrapped herself in her arms, curling up, suddenly she felt something come and leave, moving all around the room, it was very, very light, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta! What's going on!? You're scaring me!"  
  
Bulma whimpered.  
  
Something appeared in front of her, just a small flash, glistening in front of her teared eyes, then it disappeared, not coming back.  
  
Vegeta felt the presence leave and went back to see Bulma.  
  
When he came back, he rushed to her side,  
  
"Bulma!?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Bulma swung her arms around Vegeta,  
  
"Some-something w-was here."  
  
She stuttered.  
  
Vegeta frowned,  
  
"We're getting outta here now, take a deep breath."  
  
Bulma did, but found it hard to keep from bursting her lungs.  
  
Vegeta lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.  
  
For a second Bulma wondered what Vegeta was doing, they were in the middle of the bottom and top of the ocean and her lungs were busting, then he stops and kisses her.  
  
Vegeta smiled at her, he spoke through his mind  
  
'just breath.'  
  
He instructed, Bulma looked at him as if he were stupid,  
  
' what the hell! If I breath I will die!'  
  
Vegeta shook his head,  
  
' trust me, but first concentrate on gills, it might help a bit.'  
  
Bulma growled in her mind, then put her thoughts on gills. She felt a tingle flood over her body, then she started breathing, without even realizing it. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at the smirking Vegeta,  
  
"What does it feel like?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Bulma heard him perfectly clear, even through the water.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes fully,  
  
"What the hell is happening?"  
  
Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes, Bulma looked down when his feet grew into flippers,  
  
"Sieyan's have the power to adapt in certain area's, now get some thingies on your feet and come with me, we should swim around a bit."  
  
"What if that thing or whatever it was comes back?!"  
  
Vegeta cupped her face in his palms and brought her face up to his,  
  
"First of all, when did I ever say that I would let something hurt you, and secondly, you'll be able to feel whatever it is coming . . . besides . . ."  
  
Vegeta kissed her,  
  
" . . . where would I get my fun?"  
  
he asked pulling to her again.  
  
Bulma let herself melt in his grasp and he deepened the kiss, his hands traveled down over her chest and around her back, cupping her ass and kneading it roughly.  
  
Bulma moaned and lifted her legs around him. Something came around them.  
  
Vegeta felt out its moves and slowed the kiss a bit and opened his eyes,  
  
' Bulma something's swimming around us.'  
  
Bulma's eyes slitted open and she pulled away, just then, a yellow and black face came up behind Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta spun around and had a ki blast in his palm, he threw it to the side as the scuba diver screamed out in fear.  
  
When the diver re-gained his composer he ripped the mouthpiece from his gear and held it out to Bulma and Vegeta, urging them to breath from it.  
  
Vegeta shoved it back into the divers mouth.  
  
"We can breath you dumbass!"  
  
Bulma pushed out her flippers and came up beside Vegeta,  
  
"Hey, I recognize that guys eyes!"  
  
she screeched before huddling behind Vegeta.  
  
The scuba's eyes went red and he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Vegeta left Bulma behind and swam after him.  
  
The man stooped under a cave, Vegeta followed, they came out in a huge room, bright lights shone all around him, 1 thing stood in the corner, surrounded by three large men.  
  
The thing walked forward, it was very short, and it's cape trailing behind it, a simple yet recognizable uniform,  
  
"Hello Vegeta, would you like to tell me whose watching her?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide and he spun around, but one of the men blocked his way. A small splash made everyone turn, Bulma lifted out of the water with a scream, being brought forward and earching to a stop in front of the small man.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma,  
  
'focus your energy into your hands and hold it in a ball then really quickly push it into him!'  
  
Vegeta yelled into her head.  
  
Bulma tried, two small bullet sized balls formed on her palms and shot foreword.  
  
The small man floated up, the two small energy blasts made the cavern rumble, when the dust cleared, two huge holes were indented into the wall.  
  
Vegeta was momentarily proud of the power Bulma had gotten from the extremely small blasts. The little man cackled and pulled the hood from over his face, Vegeta froze.  
  
"Well, well, Vegeta? King Vegeta? Finally found you after escaping from that dumb ass Frieza"  
  
Vegeta frowned,  
  
"I am not King Vegeta, brat, I am Prince Vegeta. That ass King Vegeta was killed many years ago by Frieza."  
  
The little man looked shocked,  
  
"He's dead? No, that is not possible, my father would never let someone like Frieza kill him, or anyone else that is important."  
  
Bulma gasped,  
  
"Wait a seco . . ."  
  
One man cupped a hand over Bulma's mouth at the wave of the little mans hand.  
  
Vegeta rushed foreword, but was held back by the two men, both seemed to have twice the strength as Goku.  
  
Vegeta burnt their wrists with two ki balls and ran foreword.  
  
"Listen brat . . . I don't know what kind of ing shit your trying to pull but it is not working! You are not who you think you are and you should leave and go back to where ever you feel like. . ."  
  
The small man stuck his hand up,  
  
"Father said that if I ever came across someone like you it was because you are me, and because we came foreword in time, so I think you better respect me, it's funny, I would have thought I would become stronger the older I got,"  
  
Vegeta growled and turned to the two men behind him, beating each in the stomach before blasting two holes through their hearts.  
  
Chibi Vegeta gasped,  
  
"How dare me! Those were some of the best guards we have!"  
  
Vegeta snarled and turned to Bulma who was still being held back,  
  
"Listen, leave her alone, she doesn't have much power, actually, that was the first time she's ever tried to attack anything!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta frowned,  
  
"She must be of high breeding at least, I cannot believe that she wouldn't be."  
  
Vegeta looked madly from Chibi to the floor,  
  
"When you come to earth many years from now . . . in your time, you kinda get in this big relationship with a human, well, that's all I'm gonna say, for now."  
  
Chibi's eyes went wide,  
  
"A pathetic human! If she's a human how can she have so much power?"  
  
Vegeta looked to the guard holding Bulma, then at Chibi,  
  
"When I 'mated' with her, the chemicals and stuff mixed, but when I bonded with her . . . and you know what happens when a Sieyan bonds, but because of the chemicals that mixed still flowed through her blood, then she drank my blood, it activated everything and she became a Sayain."  
  
Chibi eyed Bulma,  
  
"She is very small, no muscle, it's hard to believe that she is more powerful than you."  
  
Vegeta looked scared and starred at Chibi,  
  
"I should kill you for saying that . . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's got more of a temper problem then us every once in a while and I mean it."  
  
Chibi shook his head,  
  
"Well this has all turned exactly opposite of what I wanted to happen, Nappa, let her go."  
  
Nappa released Bulma who ran over to Vegeta and hugged him, burying her head in his chest. Vegeta placed his arms around Bulma and lifted her chin,  
  
"Don't worry, he can't hurt you, unless he wants to go through me and your hidden powers."  
  
Bulma smiled and closed her eyes and Vegeta kissed her lightly, then looked at Chibi,  
  
"Can we leave now, she hasn't been feeling to well lately and I've been trying to figure out why for the past day, and yes I know that's a lame excuse, but you know as well as I do that you are literally powerless against me"  
  
Chibi frowned,  
  
"I want to come with you, check out what my life is like, as long as you two stop that horrid passion in public shit too."  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma who turned to Chibi,  
  
"Under one condition, you are to listen to everything that me and Vegeta says, you are also going to have to get changed, and you have to pretend to like us, and you can't act the way you do now . . . and I mean it mister . . . I know all your little tricks and there's no escaping me or your older self EVER!"  
  
Authors note:  
  
Okay, I liked it a bit, for all who read the author's notes of mine, I and naming Vegeta's younger self Chibi, it is his new nickname cause I think it's cute!!!!!!!! 


	12. Camping

Chapter 11  
  
Chibi walked down the streets with Vegeta and Bulma, his arms crossed perfectly over his chest with the worst scowl on his face.  
  
Bulma had bought him a pair of shorts just like Vegeta's and literally forced them onto him, with Vegeta's help of course.  
  
Chibi murmured insults to Bulma until they got to a concession stand and he smelt the food.  
  
Bulma instantly put her arm out beside her.  
  
Chibi ran right into it, his forehead hitting straight on with the pointy rings on her fingers.  
  
Chibi let out another scowl,  
  
"I'm hungry woman, let me eat!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the back of Chibi's shorts and lifted him up, so he couldn't get away,  
  
"Listen, when she says no eating it's usually for a good reason so you better not bug her about it, or would you like me to blow your head off right now?"  
  
Chibi scowled,  
  
"You can't blow my head off because if you kill your past self then there will be NO future self to be around so once again I've outsmarted myself."  
  
Vegeta shook Chibi,  
  
"I won't kill you then, I'll just beat you to a pulp!"  
  
Chibi crossed his arms and looked to the cement madly as Vegeta carried him by his oversized shorts.  
  
Bulma smiled,  
  
"You are learning quite well young grasshopper."  
  
Vegeta even smirked at that.  
  
Chibi looked up at her,  
  
"I am not a grasshopper woman and the only reason I am listening to myself is because I trust myself and am hungry and don't have the energy to yell at you"  
  
Bulma looked back,  
  
"Maybe I wont take you guys to the buffet anymore, maybe we could just go down there to the beach and take a swim, or lay there until I get hungry and you two are too starved to walk? Should I do that . . . I think I will, now follow me you two."  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracts, his jaw hung down, "B-b-b-b but B- Bulma!?"  
  
Bulma turned to him,  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and put the same scowl on his face that Chibi had on.  
  
"Sorry to say Bulma, but we are hungry NOW!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Bulma giggled and skipped up to him,  
  
"Lets go eat then!"  
  
Chibi starred at her with his jaw down as she jogged off to a buffet house.  
  
"Is she always like that?"  
  
he asked weakly.  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat and slowly followed her, putting Chibi down to the cement,  
  
"That isn't the best job she's done before, trust me she's a lot worse when you hit her the wrong way."  
  
Chibi ran after the longer strided Vegeta,  
  
"You hit your mate?"  
  
Vegeta looked Bulma's body up and down,  
  
"I would never be able to live with myself if I did, she's to . . . precious . . to hit. Except when we're in bed, I can hurt her a little, but I still feel guilty about it. But she does like it."  
  
Chibi nodded but didn't really want that kind of information,  
  
"I can see why you wouldn't hurt her, she's got a vibe about her."  
  
Vegeta nodded and opened the swinging door for Chibi, the smell of many different types of foods filled their lungs.  
  
Bulma was hading hundred dollar bills to the person at the front, insisting that they would need it when her husband and 'son' were through with the place.  
  
Vegeta walked past Bulma and straight to the trays with the plates on them.  
  
He went foreword and started scooping food into the plate.  
  
Chibi followed, stacking his plate high then following Vegeta to a table and wolfing it all down.  
  
Bulma sat down and started to eat her food while both Vegeta's wet up to the buffet table for the 5th time.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku laughed loudly with Trunks and Goten.  
  
Chi-chi was beginning to become infuriated, it had all started when Goten began making funny faces at the back of Goku's head, Trunks eventually started to spit little spit balls at the back of Goku's head.  
  
Goku hadn't noticed until one of the spit balls went in between two clumps of Goku's hair and hit the middle of the T.V. screen.  
  
Since then Goku had started a war with Goten and Trunks, spit balls flew around the living room, kitchen, bedrooms, and outside; and the whole time they had all been shaking the house with their laughter.  
  
"And here I am cooking for them, for the past two hours I have been slaving myself over this stove and making their stupid meals . . . will I ever get any respect around here?!"  
  
Goten ran up to her and ran under her skirt.  
  
He peered out around the kitchen through the slit on the side.  
  
Goku slithered on the floor past the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
Chi-chi felt the vibrations of a snicker from Goten's chest against her leg as he raised the straw and wet the ball of paper in his mouth.  
  
Goku peered around, holding the straw against his lips, trying to flatten himself against the floor the best he could.  
  
A hollow sound echoed as the spit ball was blown out of the straw.  
  
Goku looked over to the sound and a big wet gob hit the middle of his forehead.  
  
Another loud roar of laughter came out from inside Chi-chi's skirt as Goten ran to the window.  
  
Chi-chi watched as Goten squirmed out of the window and managed to peg Trunks as he did it.  
  
Goku laughed then snickered, dissolving and re-appearing outside in front of Goten who was being chased by Trunks.  
  
Goku rolled up two spit gobs in his mouth and got both Trunks and Goten in the forehead.  
  
Goten laughed and chased after him while Trunks ran to the opposite direction so he could trap Goku.  
  
But Goku jumped up to the roof and watched and Trunks and Goten ran into each other.  
  
Kurilln walked around the corner,  
  
"Goteeewwwwww that is discusting, ugggghhh, that had a lot of spit on it!"  
  
"Oh sorry mister Kurilln!"  
  
Goten murmured.  
  
"I thought you were his daddy!"  
  
Trunks laughed  
  
"Yah, I'm sure you did, us two only have a size difference of about five feet in height! By the way, where is he?"  
  
Goten shrugged,  
  
"If we knew then maybe we would be attacking him with these spit balls."  
  
Kurilln nodded,  
  
"Yah well how about you tell him that I came over for a chat and will be eating his food if he takes to long."  
  
Goku glared at the side of Kurilln's head,  
  
'I'll kill him before he eats all 'my' food, or until then.'  
  
Goku rolled the three balls up on his tongue and positioned the straw at Kurilln's face and he also held his hand out beside his mouth where he could easily suck up the pile of spit balls that he had been making as the unsuspecting midgets were talking.  
  
Goku thought ahead and piled all the spit balls into his mouth, then like an automatic rifle he started to shoot them at Kurilln, then he switched to Trunks, then Goten until he ran out of ammo.  
  
Kurilln glared into space through the spit balls.  
  
Trunks began laughing hysterically and pointed at Kurilln.  
  
Goten soon joined in.  
  
Chi-chi appeared behind Kurilln with her hands on her hips and a glare that could cut Goku in half, starring right at Goten.  
  
Kurilln growled in his throat and turned to look at Chi-chi.  
  
Chi-chi looked down at Kurilln and a smile cracked on her face.  
  
Kurilln's face began to turn red when Chi-chi laughed harder.  
  
Goku jumped out from behind Chi-chi and clicked the camera a few times.  
  
Goku had shot eyebrows, a smile, and some hair, and to top it off he had extended Kurilln's nose.  
  
"Goku you are pathetic, shooting poor Kurilln with gobs of paper and spit."  
  
Chi-chi murmured as she tried to re-group.  
  
She looked up at Goten, he had a ball in the middle of his forehead, the tip of his nose, the middle of each cheek and eye brows.  
  
Trunks looked the same.  
  
"You two get cleaned up now, dinners almost ready."  
  
With her arms crossed and nose in the air Chi-chi walked off, little did she know but her hair and back was covered by spit balls.  
  
Trunks laughed at Kurilln for a few more seconds before grabbing Goten's arm and running into the house.  
  
Kurilln wiped off the spit balls,  
  
"Goku, I wanted to know if you felt that strange new presence come here a few days ago?"  
  
Goku nodded,  
  
"Yah I did, but from where I suspect it landed, it was right by Hawaii, and if it causes any trouble I'm sure that Vegeta can take care of it."  
  
Kurilln nodded,  
  
"I went halfway there and I think it's kinda weird though. I know that I've felt the exact power somewhere else before, but I can't place it."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
Goku hummed as he tried to sensor in on the power.  
  
"Yah, now that you mention it, it does feel very familure. Do you know Bulma's hotel phone number, maybe Vegeta knows who it is?"  
  
Kurilln shook his head,  
  
"Chi-chi didn't want anybody to bother them so forbid Bulma or Vegeta to give the number to us."  
  
Goku frowned,  
  
"We should just go down there then, just a little 'vacation'."  
  
Kurilln smirked,  
  
"Vacation huh, are you sure Chi-chi would let us?"  
  
Goku shrugged,  
  
"I can always use the instant transmition to get to Vegeta."  
  
Kurilln laughed,  
  
"Great thinking Goku, except for the fact that I don't know how to do that!"  
  
Goku smiled,  
  
"I forgot, well, I should tell Chi-chi that I want to take Trunks and Goten out for a camping trip . . . you know how much she hates camping, that way we'll be able to go and she'll be able to stay here!"  
  
Kurilln laughed wickedly,  
  
"Yes, that would work!"  
  
Goku ran off to the house,  
  
"Chi-chi, I want to take the kids camping!"  
  
Chi-chi tensed up, and she stared wide-eyed out the window,  
  
"C-c-camp-p-ping, but I hate c-camping!"  
  
Goku frowned,  
  
"Well that's too bad, it's really a lot of fun, if you take out the hundreds of bugs, snakes, wildlife, no electronics, no T.V., nothing but the great outdoors and pure silence of sitting on a rock and fishing all day!"  
  
Chi-chi twitched her brow and looked at Goku,  
  
"I AM NOT GOING CAMPING!"  
  
Goku smiled,  
  
"But Trunks and Goten can right?"  
  
Chi-chi nodded,  
  
"Go as long as you want, just don't be bringing home any pets that you'll forget about in two minutes. Plus . . . no more little dragons, Icerus was one mistake that you let happen, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! And don't forget, the tutor will be back in a few day's, and I want those two to be back by then!!"  
  
Goku nodded,  
  
"Sure honey, we'll be gone for a while, but we'll be back soon!"  
  
Goku ran off to tell Trunks and Goten to pack up.  
  
Which they did in a few minutes.  
  
Kurilln sat out in the kitchen, watching Chi-chi pack food for the three boys,  
  
"I don't think you guys should go camping anymore, you know why?"  
  
Chi-chi asked the room and Kurilln.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kurilln asked.  
  
Chi-chi turned and pointed a flipper at Kurilln,  
  
"Because every time you all go out, something happens . . . like that giant tree, garlic, lord slug . . . I just worry that maybe it will happen every time you all go out!"  
  
Kurilln shrugged,  
  
"But not once have we not been able to take care of it!"  
  
Chi-chi frowned and turned back to her cooking,  
  
"Yah I guess your right, but still you can't blame me for worrying, it's not like every mother gets to have a husband and two sons with super powers."  
  
Kurilln chuckled,  
  
"Supper powers huh, not really, just defenders of the earth, and besides, we're all pretty strong!"  
  
Goku came in with his little troop behind him,  
  
"We're just gonna eat the dinner you made for us then we'll leave kay Chi- chi?"  
  
Chi-chi sighed,  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys."  
  
Goku walked foreword and hugged Chi-chi,  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen!"  
  
"Yah, yah, that's what you said the last time."  
  
Goku smiled and sat down at the table and started eating.  
  
Kurilln nibbled on some food and watched Goten who was eating at the same speed as Goku.  
  
Trunks on the other hand was eating just a little bit faster, Kurilln could remember going over to Capsule Corp. once, Vegeta and Goku ate nearly everything and were still hungry, even Goku had said that the only thing Vegeta would ever be able too beat him at was eating faster and eating more.  
  
"Guess he got it from Vegeta then."  
  
Goku looked up at Kurilln,  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Kurilln nudged his head over to Trunks and Goten,  
  
"Look at Trunks."  
  
Goku chuckled,  
  
"He does eat like his father, huh, he might have gotten his looks from mostly Bulma, but man can that kid eat!"  
  
Kurilln nodded,  
  
"Yah, it's amazing. So we're gonna camp in the same spot as always or a different campsite?"  
  
Goku shrugged,  
  
"Why don't we let the kids decide where we go?"  
  
Kurilln chuckled,  
  
"Okay man, but if we end up on the edge of a cliff, and we happen to fall off when we're sleeping, then I'm blaming you!"  
  
Goku laughed and sucked up some more food.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta leaned back in his chair, it had been a long time since he had actually ate until he was full.  
  
Chibi leaned back and put his feet on the table,  
  
"Earth food tastes pretty good."  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and half smiled,  
  
"That was great woman."  
  
Chibi glanced from Vegeta to Bulma who smiled and sipped her milkshake,  
  
"I know it was, but you shouldn't eat that much for a while, I can already see fat on you."  
  
Vegeta put his hands to his stomach and poked it,  
  
"I sure can't feel any fat, are you sure?"  
  
Bulma giggled,  
  
"You don't like it when people say your fat do you, but if you really want too know, it's right . . . there."  
  
Bulma reached over the table and grabbed Vegeta's love handles.  
  
He looked down to the side of his waist and twitched when Bulma was able to poke her finger into his sides and make a dent.  
  
"And I know that you're flexing your muscles."  
  
Vegeta reached foreword and poked Bulma's stomach,  
  
"And you don't call that fat?!"  
  
Bulma glared at him and sat back down,  
  
"It is not fat Vegeta, if I did a few pushup's and sit ups every day then that weak muscle would be just as toned as yours."  
  
Vegeta smirked and leaned foreword, putting his chin into his fists,  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Bulma mimicked him,  
  
"Yes Vegeta, it is."  
  
Chibi stared at the two, their noses almost touched and they were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
'these two are insane! She's got my future self whipped! But I've got her on the run. Can't even imagine what their like when they fight!'  
  
Authors note:  
  
So you guy's like, I know it's not the best, but interesting things will happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
